Black and White
by aethkr
Summary: Colorblindness is an issue for Bloom but until she meets Sky, everything changes. Problems arise within Bloom's family which leads to serious problems. As this change makes its mark, how will they pull through? [up for revising] [refrain from reading]
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom POV**

I see the world in black and white. You would normally associate it with color blindness but I wouldn't agree. I feel like there is something special about my condition, and I have yet to find out. And besides, this isn't really bothering me so who cares?

"Bloom?" Stella called, breaking my line of concentration. "Breakfast is ready."

"It is?" I asked, making sure. "Then I'll be down in a few moments, I'll just get my phone."

"Why?" Stella joked. "To text your "friend" Sky huh?"

"He is just a friend Stella!" I explained, Stella laughed even harder. "Shut it Stell! The rest will hear you, besides, I'll go down now."

"Stella!" Flora called. "Come on! The pancakes are getting cold!"

"PANCAKES?" I exclaimed, running down the stairs as fast as I can. "HURRAY! WHO COOKED IT?!"

"Flora cooked it," Musa answered, I hugged Flora tightly. "Looks like someone loves pancakes. Do we have any syrup or something?"

"We do," Aisha replied, pointing to the syrups. "Bloom, what syrup do you want?"

"Chocolate?" I asked, she then passed the chocolate syrup and I poured syrup on my pancake. "Now this tastes good!"

"So you're saying that my pancakes usually aren't?" Flora questioned, making me laugh. "What are you laughing for?"

"Well," I explained. "It taste good. I never said anything about it. Hey Tecna, what does your pancake consist of?"

"80% pancake, 15% maple syrup, and 5% butter." Tecna replied, Stella just squealed. "Why? It tastes good."

"Who puts maple syrup with butter?!" She asked, freaking out.

"I do," Tecna said, I got my PDA and started chatting to the new friend a made yesterday. I feel happy just by remembering it.

" _Guys let's go! You're taking so long!" Stella complained, we, the Winx, just laughed. "What's so funny that you guys needed to laugh?"_

" _Dumb statements by Stella raised to 2," Tecna said, making Stella huff. "Why? You're the one who will usually get told by that exact line. Now listen here, you aren't even done dressing! Come on!"_

" _Wait, I am not?!" She yelled, Musa immediately winced. "Give me a few minutes!"_

" _Hours, on your behalf," Musa hissed. "Faster come on!"_

" _Can't wait to see them," I said, half dreaming._

" _Looks like you're already fell in love, we didn't even meet them yet!" Stella teased from her room._

" _Hurry up princess!" Aisha said, banging on the door. "We don't our reputation to be ruined because you are spending the first hours of our supposed meeting dressing up because you were being so self-centered for a bit and forgot that you also needed to change!"_

" _I'm finished! I'm finished! Jeez!" Stella whined, opening the door to reveal her really formal dress. "How does it look?"_

 _Not wanting to delay our meeting any longer, Tecna dragged Stella's hand and rushed to our meeting place. I saw 6 rather attractive males, of course, because of my condition, I couldn't define them by color, only by their features. I was worried though, because here, this might be the time that my secret might slip. I have kept it secret for a long time so it won't be a bother._

 _We greeted them as new friends would, somewhat formally._

" _Hi guys!" Stella greeted, the 6 boys stood up._

" _Hi girls," They said, maybe flirting. "Nice to meet you,"_

" _Nice to meet you too," Flora responded, she then went to the boy who had hair that past his shoulders. "Hi Helia."_

" _Flora?" Stella said, bewildered slightly. "You know Helia?"_

" _Of course," She laughed. "He is my high school friend."_

" _Oh, anyways," Stella continued, making us and them sit still. "Let me introduce these girls to you guys shall I?"_

" _Of course princess," The boy beside her flirted, Stella immediately blushed. "Oops, maybe that was wrong."_

" _I'm Brandon by the way," He introduced, bowing his head. "The blond is Sky, the blue guy with Flora is Helia, the brownish hair is Nabu, the red hair is Riven, and the orange-ish hair is Timmy."_

" _I am not "red hair!" Riven complained, he looked at Musa, who was laughing. "What are you laughing at huh?"_

" _Red hair….." Musa mumbled, resulting in Riven huffing. "I'm not making fun of you you know."_

" _Looks like Musa has made a move," teased Aisha, this caught Riven's direction. "What?"_

" _She wants to date me?!" He exclaimed, making them all gasp in shock. "Wait wha?"_

" _I never said such thing," Musa defended, they all sighed. One thought was the only one encircling all their brains: "They are a match!"_

 _I was aware that one of them was looking at me intently, because he was also the one I looked at first earlier. Since I had a different condition, I cannot determine who is who. I can only determine Riven, who complained that he was not "red hair."_

" _Let's eat then!" Stella announced, they all cheered except me. I knew that Stella was arranging seats but I didn't know who I'll seat with. "Okay, here are the seating arrangements: Sky and Bloom, Riven and Musa, Aisha and Nabu, Helia and Flora, Timmy and Tecna, Brandon and me!"_

 _They immediately sat down until I was the only was standing, I looked at Stella and she pointed at the guy who she said was Sky. But as soon as I sat with Sky, colors filled my sight. It was like I had no color blindness at all, but I refused to let anyone know that it was cured. So I stayed silent and acted like how I would normally act._

" _Hey," He greeted, I was shy. "What's up?"_

" _Everything's good," I said, not wanting to do eye contact. "What about you?"_

 _"Fine as well," He responded, I began to have butterflies in my stomach._

" _Lovebirds!" Flora teased, poking me in the side. "When will the food arrive?"_

" _Right….now," Helia responded, kissing Flora's cheek, making her blush deeply._

" _Eww!" Stella said quietly. "Look at that color!"_

" _I agree," Timmy said, they all laughed._

" _Bloom?" Tecna asked. Oh no, did she notice? "Something wrong?"_

" _Nothing," I lied, putting a fake smile._

 _We ate and the food was delicious! They almost found out my secret but it was good that they didn't because I would have so much explaining to do. I didn't want to make them feel as if I hid something from them._

"Bloom? Bloom?!" Aisha called, shaking me causing me to jump back into reality. "You're alright! Thank God!"

"I told you she will," Stella smiled. "She was just daydreaming."

"About who?" Flora asked, getting into the conversation.

"About someone she sat with yesterday," Stella teased me even further. I threw the nearest pillow at Stella and was holding my laughter as it hit Stella right in the face. Making her tumble to the ground, luckily, she was not on her chair. "Pillow fight!"

"Wait!" Musa shouted, using her magic to clear the table. "Now let's begin!"

We had a pillow fight like we usually do when we have nothing to do or no enemies to defeat. I was immediately out of the game the second Musa declared that it will start because they all threw their pillows at me. I just huffed at them, hiding my laughter. Musa then turned her attention to Aisha, to which Aisha knocked Musa out.

"YOU'RE OUT!" I teased to Musa, she crossed her arms and acted like she was upset. "Aww, don't get upset over losing Musa. You know, that's bad. Now I'm going to tickle you until you're happy again."

Musa laughed as I tickled her at her sides. "Stop Blo...Bloom! It….t...tickles!"

The others burst laughing and stop playing immediately as the fall to the ground clutching their stomachs. Bloom stands up and sees that her phone has left her pocket. She slowly reached for it while Musa is now being tickled by the rest.

" _Ring!_ "

A text message has just been received by Bloom. The others turn around from curiosity, looking at their red-haired friend.

"What happened?" Stella asked, peeking over my shoulder to see what just happened. "Who text you? Sky? Brandon? Brandon's mine!"

"Woah woah," I said, backing up, holding my heads in surrender which led to my phone dropping. "I never said anything yet."

"Bloom, can you come home for a while? We need to tell you something," Tecna reads out loud, they all look at me. "Who is this?"

"My mom," I replied, taking the phone from Tecna as I walked to the door. "I'll be right back, after a few days. I hope."

* * *

"It's so nice to be back!" I thought as I looked to the still not so busy streets of my 'hometown' Gardenia.

As I see the house I grew up in, I thought that I wanted to surprise them with my homecoming. So I headed for our backyard, but as I approached it, I heard moans from a male and a female.

"What are they doing in our backyard?" I thought, disgusted. I take a short peek and notice dad with another woman. They aren't naked but they are pleasuring each other. I was filled with anger at the sight. "If they are doing this, that means Vanessa isn't here. Mike you cheating bastard!"

"Sarah," Mike said, calling the girl that is so much younger than him. "Come here tomorrow, Vanessa won't be here the entire day. So both of us can sleep together, love you."

"Okay, love you too Mikey," She replied, flirting. I noticed that she was heading for the backdoor so I quickly made myself invisible. When she left, I waited a few more seconds till I jumped over the fence that makes up our backyard. Mike was shocked, and I quickly took note of that.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked, knowing exactly what was wrong beforehand. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh….nothing. My dear," He replied, putting on a very obvious fake smile. But I didn't want to push him. "Have you seen your mom recently?"

"I heard that she was going out tomorrow," I said, doing as much as I can to make him feel guilty. "Where is she going tomorrow?"

Mike gulped, knowing that he has been seen by Bloom and by the looks of it, she is not happy with it. "Did you see it?"

"See what?" I played along, knowing that Mike was now suspicious. Luckily he bought my response and assumed something else. "You called me home didn't you?"

"I did," He beamed, as if a spotlight was shining over him. I laughed sheepishly. "What?"

"Where's mom?" I asked again, this time, I was concerned. "You both called me besides, it said 'we'."

"Bloom honey?" A sweet voice called out. "Over here!"

"Mom!" I ran to her and jumped to her, nearly making her fall. "There you are!"

Mike just stood there, grinning slightly. I looked at him, his eyes were full of anger and hatred. His eyes displayed no other emotion than that as Vanessa kissed him on the cheek.

My mind was fighting over I should tell Vanessa what happened or hide it. Besides, the actual criminal doesn't even know that a certain someone has witnessed him.

"I'd rather not tell them," I blurted suddenly, covering my mouth right after. Mike eyed me suspiciously. "What?"

"You're lying," Mike suspected, his eyes widened, showing fear in his eyes. "Vanessa, wait."

"Okay..." Vanessa replied hesitantly as she saw Mike drag me away from the common room.

"You saw it!" He yelled to a volume only he and I can hear, holding me by the collar. "You liar!"

"Why did you do it then?" I asked, holding back tears of betrayal. "Why did you betray her?"

"Why didn't you admit to me that you saw us?!" Mike asked, knowing that he was busted. "Vanessa is getting boring as well."

The fire that was coursing through my veins almost erupted, I was beyond furious.

"If that is your problem, why won't you end it now?!" I asked, kicking him in the balls. "See how that hurts? That is how I feel about you betraying her."

Mike fell down on the ground holding back screams of pain. Instead, he let out a laugh, a creepy laugh. "She'll forgive me anyways, it won't be such a big deal. Now excuse me, I have to go meet—" 

"Sarah," I cut him off. "I know, don't even talk about it to her. I will tell you one thing though,"

"I didn't witness anything nor did I see anything," I admitted, he stood up, surprised. His face saying "How?"

"Well," I said, recalling the memory. "You were muttering something earlier, so I have no idea what I'm talking about. Besides, my questions were something anyone can ask in whatever situation. The betrayal was another thing I heard."

"Mike, Bloom!" Vanessa shouted, she never sounded this angry before. "Get down here before I drag both of you here myself!"

We both went down the stairs and saw Vanessa looking furiously at a woman at our front door.

 _It was Sarah._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to put the disclaimer that I don't own anything except for my OC: Sarah. It is pointless to put it in the summary.**

 **AlexisPeaney: Glad you liked it. Riven x Musa isn't my preferred pairing but glad you liked the short scene I accidently wrote there.**

* * *

"Sarah!" Mike blurted, Sarah slapped him instantly. "What was that for?!"

"Why didn't you say that she would be here?!" She asked, pointing to Vanessa. "You told me she won't be!"

"I meant tomorrow! Not today!" He defended, forgetting that Vanessa and Bloom were still here. Bloom smacked him at the back. "We…..have a meeting to do tomorrow."

"But why is she angry at me? Explain!" Vanessa commanded, equally as angry at Sarah. "And why will you get angry at me for being here? You'll only have a meeting! Or else it is something different…."

Mike remained silent at the two girls who were bickering at each other. Bloom was upset, really upset. But Bloom couldn't gather the confidence to shout at them, it wasn't her business at all.

Bloom tried not to get their attention as Bloom went upstairs, but Bloom only heard even more arguing from Mike, Vanessa, and Sarah.

"We have a business meeting alright?!" He yelled at Vanessa, causing her to flinch. "Why is that your business?!"

"Because, I'm. Your. Wife." Vanessa slapped him so hard that he fell on his knees. Sarah immediately ran to his aid. "I knew it! You were cheating on me all along!"

It only fueled her fire even more when Bloom saw Vanessa's face. It was filled with no emotion but sadness and regret. But something seemed off.

"What does she regret?" Bloom asked herself, countless times Vanessa was kind to Mike. What possibly could she have done to regret it?

Bloom took a quick glance at Sarah. That brat is smirking! Bloom ran down the stairs and punched her right in the face. Mostly at the nose, which made her have a nose bleed. Mike glared at her and Bloom glared back.

"So you're their adopted daughter Bloom," Sarah laughed, wiping the blood that came down her nose. "Too bad you're real parents left you. Your mother is such a pain, luckily your father treats girls how they're supposed to be treated."

Mike showed no emotion at all. No pity, no regret, no sadness, no fear. Bloom was on the brink of exploding on her. The world Bloom once thought of is now breaking apart. Bloom needed to leave.

"Mike," Bloom called out, addressing him as if Bloom was as old as him just to tick him off.

"Address me as your dad at least," He smirked, trying to make a joke. "You're so much younger than me. Respect your elders."

"And respect your partner!" Bloom snapped, the room's temperature heated up. "Don't go off wandering to someone else! Look at her! She is decades younger than you, what are you? A playboy of some sort?! You're too old, you actually look at a pedophile already. Maybe a hybrid of rapist and pedophile. Of course, don't leave the 'cheater' out."

"Honey," Vanessa attempted to calm her down, but Bloom just shrugged it off. "Get away from my family Sarah!"

"Not until Mike is finally mine!" She said, holding Mike's arm and caressing it. "I am not only younger than you, but better than you in every way possible!"

"Kind you are _not_ ," Bloom added, attempting to hide her tears by using her anger. "Why do you have to leave Mike? All because you thought Vanessa was boring?"

"That wasn't it!" He lied, remembering what happened earlier. "Can you leave? You're actually pissing me off."

"Thank you for the offer," Bloom replied, punching him in the stomach. Causing him to fall to the ground. "I will gladly accept the offer, but if you don't leave _her_ , I'll kill you. You aren't the father that raised me up when I was left in the fire. You are a different person. _A monster."_

Bloom opened a portal that leaded straight back to the hall where the dorm Bloom stayed in was. Bloom banged on the door because of her rage. Aisha answered it and behind her were the rest of the Winx.

"I woke them up," Bloom growled, which surprised them. "Wow."

"Bloom?" Stella asked, surprised that Bloom banged on the door instead of knocked. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business," Bloom snapped back, causing Stella to gulp. "Leave me alone."

Bloom went to the dorm Flora and her shared and as soon as Bloom entered she slammed the door behind her. Bloom stuffed myself in bed as she silently cried myself to sleep, but it didn't work as Flora and surprisingly, Tecna went to my bed.

"What's wrong?" Tecna asked, still on her phone. "Why are you so upset?"

"Yeah Bloom," Flora joined in, which added even more fuel to my fire that was still burning strong. "Why?"

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE SO NOSY?!" Bloom finally released part of her rage to them, which surprised them heavily. "I told you to LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Her eyes were burning when Bloom looked at them. It was red from her silently crying all throughout their short interview.

 _Why do they always have to ask what's wrong even though I already said leave me alone?_

 _Why? Is it because they are concerned? Of course they are, they're my friends. But friends respect their friends' opinions and forcing me to tell them what's wrong when I don't want to is very insulting._

"Bloom," Tecna's voice stiffened. "We are your friends. Why don't you trust us?"

"Why don't you respect my decision of not telling you?" Bloom asked, nearly hitting Tecna. "Stop bugging me or else I'll actually hit you."

"When were you so aggressive?" Flora asked, getting angrier. But it didn't scare her one bit but Bloom thought that it was time they knew anyways. "It's easier once it's off your chest."

"Something happened okay?!" Bloom admitted, voices of shock were heard not only from the room, but even outside. She then hear doors opening, probably the main door.

People talking in the common room got her attention. Bloom stood up and opened the door to only be shocked and be even angrier than before. Heat was released from her body. It made people who touched it feel pain.

Her eyes emitted the same thing, and my hair was on fire. Bloom looked at the girl who she despised with every living cell in her body.

 _Sarah_

The girl she found my dad cheating with. The girl that ruined their relationship. The girl who wanted Mike to herself. That girl ruined her ties to Mike, and also ruined Vanessa's ties to Mike.

" _Sarah_ ," Bloom hissed with so much anger. " _Why on Magix are you here_?"

"Can I not at least visit you?" She asked mockingly, clinging to Mike's arm as Mike kissed her on the cheek. "Besides, Mike IS my new partner."

"You…..y...you…." Bloom stuttered, raising her fist in rage. Punching her was Bloom's only way to actually treat her because anyways, she had it coming. "Y...you da...d..d….dare co..c….com….come her….h...he...here?!"

The Winx just watched in shock as their friend is burning. Literally burning in flames as they watched a blonde girl named Sarah enter with Mike just following behind. He seemed mesmerized by her, which was weird for someone like him.

"Bloom calm down!" Stella tried, shocked at my attitude. "She is just a friend of Mike!"

"I...I….IF… O..O..ON..ONLY YO...YOU….YOU K..N...KNEW!" Bloom let out the emotions she hid from them ever since earlier. Her rage only increased even more. "Listen Sarah, get outta this dorm before I rip you to shreds."

"Bloom that's enough!" Mike warned, looking at me fiercely.

"So the cheater is protecting the hooker?" Bloom casually replied, Mike was filled with rage. "Now you're mad? Good, now we can fight. Oh yeah, you can't. You're too old."

"Bloom is actually harassing her elder?" Musa whispered to Aisha. "I cannot believe she actually has that in her."

"Well, believe it or not, she does have it," Riven surprised Musa, causing her to shriek. Bloom, who is still very, very, VERY enraged, turns around and sees the Specialists. They were all taken aback when they saw the fire in Bloom's eyes. But at the same time, color yet again blossomed from her eyes.

"What going on here?" Brandon asked, going to immediately to Stella. "Red hair! Check what's going on!"

"I. Am. Not. Red. Hair. You. Squire. So. Stop. Teasing. Me. Like. That." Riven fumed, about to start a tantrum.

Musa went up to him and hugged him tightly at the back. It surprised all of them and calmed down Bloom a bit, she didn't break her gaze at the cheater couple.

"Get out," Bloom hissed at Mike and Sarah. They don't budge. Bloom, though, is aware that they are annoying her. "I _will_ kill both of you if none of you budge."

"As if you do it—"

"Dragon Fury!"

"Bloom!" They all yell at her with so much concern.

"I didn't kill them," Bloom laughs, seeing the two in pain makes her super happy. "As if I would kill two powerless individuals. But if I am provoked even more, who knows what will happen."

"Wait," Sky interrupted, grabbing Stella in the process while he covered her muffled shriek. "She is _that_ mad at them?"

"Apparently she is," Stella sighed sadly, looking at the trio. "They have been here for a few hours and Bloom has not dropped her attitude. It dropped a bit because of Musa's sweet act to Riven, but she kept on glaring at the duo."

"Hey!" Musa said embarrassed at Stella's statement. "I did that to comfort him because he was about to do a tantrum."

"And confess your feelings to him," Tecna added jokingly, hitting Musa's arm. "Am I right?"

"Says the one—" Musa was interrupted by the closing of doors.

"FINALLY THEY GO OUT!" Bloom yelled, her voice filled with so much relief but also anger.

"Bloom, it's 'went' not 'go,'" Helia corrects, Flora gives a glare to Helia. "I'm just saying."

"Grammar Nazi ey?" Bloom joked, she then realized that they didn't get it. "Reference, goodness sakes stop giving that look like I am the odd one out."

"But you are," Riven teased, Bloom just laughed.

"I am, and that makes it funnier," Bloom sighed, her change of attitude shocked them. "You know, and I hate to suddenly get so personal, sometimes I wish I don't have these powers. I sometimes wished someone else had them."

"You don't want them? Why?!" Musa panicked, she adored the Dragon Fire and envied Bloom's power. And Bloom is now saying she wished she never had them? "Why?"

"Because all-nighters are boring," She replied, she then smiled. "But I'm over it now, I enjoy who am I. Even though there are costs. The adventures we've been through, everything. Thank you."

"That was deep!" Nabu joked, causing all of them to laugh. "I mean, I'm not kidding!"

"Let's forget everything and go shopping!" Stella declared.

"No way!" They all said simultaneosly.

"Wait wait!" Stella made us all stop in what we were doing. "I mean, you guys can buy what you want! Don't get the wrong idea! I will go clothing shopping as usual, the guys can do what they want, Aisha, sporty, Tecna, technology and etcetera. Gets?"

"100% clear Captain!" Timmy said, saluting the fashion fairy. "Guys! Let's buy that thing!"

"Seriously? They'll just decline," Sky assumed, the girls are so confused. "It's too early to do that."

"Never too early nor never too late," Helia joined in, looking at his group. "Besides, they might turn to someone else so let's hurry."

"Words are better than gifts you know," Brandon added, hesitant of what they were about to do. "Let's just tell them rather than give them something."

"What are you guys even planning to do?" Riven asked, saying the thoughts that were in all of the girls' minds. "Count me in!"

"Well, remember the deal I had with Sky?" Brandon asked, slightly giggling at the memory. "Remember?"

"Uh….no," Riven answered, scratching his head. "'Bout you Nabu?"

"I'm not a Specialist," Nabu admitted, looking away for a bit. "So what's up?"

"We are all confused as well, thanks Nabu," Flora thanked, the remaining boys just sighed.

" _Time to reveal their secret."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell us the story now," Stella demanded, her feeling in between excited and worried. "Come on Snookums!"

"Well," Brandon said, smiling. "We love you."

"You what?!" Riven exclaimed, nearly hitting the ground if it wasn't for Musa. "Would you please stop caring for me?"

"Stop trying to hurt yourself then," Musa replied, pulling his hand to bring him back up. "Not like I care for you, but you're their friend."

"The cuteness between them is too much for me to handle!" Aisha squealed with so much happiness engulfing her voice. She repeatedly kept jumping, catching the others' attention.

"Is something wrong Aisha?" Nabu asked, confused with her behavior. "Why are you so happy? Not like you shouldn't, but more like it's unusual."

"MUSA AND RIVEN YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Aisha finally let out, the red-haired specialist and the blue-haired fairy blushed deeply. Musa let go of Riven as soon as Aisha made that statement. "Sorry, can't help it."

"Admit it Musa!" Bloom cheered as Musa gave her a look. "Oh c'mon!"

"Riven, you know what's up," Helia teased, nudging his friend. "Admit it!"

"We'll never get together if you just ship us," Musa and Riven joked simultaneously, both of them gulped.

"YOU ARE GETTING TOGETHER!" Stella and Sky squealed happily, each going to their respective partners.

"Best day of our lives!" They all exclaimed, except for Musa and Riven, the newly shipped couple with the Winx and Specialists.

"Not mine!" Musa huffed, making the others laugh.

"And count me in," Riven added, growling. "I hate you guys."

Bloom smiled, releasing the worries that life had for her. She wished for Musa and Riven to push through, it is clear that they have a crush on each other. Musa likes Riven because he is the bad boy, while Riven likes Musa because of her attitude that is boyish. She lessened it already but it still there.

"So," Bloom said, recovering from her smile. "I need to go."

They all looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"You can't just leave now!" Sky said, holding her wrist so that she won't go. "Your parents can handle it."

"But I can't," Bloom replied bluntly. "You only know half the story Sky, don't run around acting like you know the other."

"Now excuse me," Bloom said, setting a portal to Gardenia. "I need to go."

"But we are going with you," Stella said, standing up. "You aren't going anywhere without us."

"Fine," Bloom let out a defeated sigh. "No funny business."

* * *

"How dare you enter my house without my permission!" Vanessa yelled at Sarah. "You have no right!"

"My partner lives here," defended Sarah, using a similar tone of voice like Vanessa's. "Therefore I have the right to live here as well."

"You're intruding, you know," The door opened to reveal Bloom and her friends. Sarah let out a scared yell. "Sarah! Honey!"

" _Mike_ ," Bloom hissed, looking at him furiously. "Cheating is not part of this household."

"Not a part of this household maybe," Mike retorted, causing Vanessa to gulp. It wasn't common to see Bloom and Mike fight. "But part of my life it is."

"Sir," Sky joined in, protecting Bloom just in case. "Why did you have to cheat on her? You married Vanessa but then went for some low-life, second-hand hustler?"

"She isn't a hustler!" Mike defended, caressing Sarah. "We met at the nightclub but she isn't a hustler!"

"Why did you go to the nightclub exactly?" Flora asked, now stepping in.

"I just passed by it—" Mike explained, getting irritated at the nosy attitudes of Bloom's friends.

"And visited it," Riven finished. Mike let out a relieved sigh. "At least he understands!"

"No I don't," Riven replied, leaving Mike in shock. "No man in my life visits a nightclub, you can be an exception. But it is very clear in your mind that you are literally not single but taken. What are you? A coward?"

"Young man, respect your elders," Mike said, irritated at Riven's behavior. "My choices are mine. My life is mine."

"Do not use other reasons to make me sound immature," Riven retorted, Vanessa sighed and slipped away unnoticed to clear her mind. Bloom followed Vanessa along with her other friends except Riven and Musa. "Because I know, I am definitely not. See this girl? Her name is Musa. That girl you are dating is named Sarah correct? Look at her, she is merely just a few years older than Musa and yet you, a man who has cheated on his partner, dated someone like her. You're too old for her!"

"Age is just a number," Sarah growled, making Mike shocked.

"And jail is just a room," Musa added, looking at Mike. "Your generation Mike, is a generation people envy at times. Although you all seem like people who compares a generation to another generation, that's perfectly fine with me. Your generation has values that are lacking nowadays. Bloom looked up to you and yet what you did after wards is fail her. You were her father figure. She is adopted, that she now accepts. But right now, she lacks someone to call a father figure. Are you that selfish?"

"I guess," He admitted, feeling guilty.

* * *

"So while Riven and Musa distract Mike and that hustler, where do you guys want to go?" Stella asked, practically screaming to herself 'shopping.'

"I have some business to do in the flower shop," Vanessa said, waving her hand to the group as she exits the house. "I'll catch up with you guys later!"

"That breakup with Mike really must have affected her a lot," Flora figured, pitying Vanessa. "It's a bit sad that people like her look immature if they express themselves in a way we do."

"It must have really affected Bloom as well," Brandon whispered. "Look at her, I mean. It's literally self-explanatory."

"Mike going to Sarah is really illogical though," Tecna calculated, Stella just sighed. "What?"

"It is stating the obvious Tecna!" Stella whined, crossing her arms. "Can't you say something nobody knows and shock us with your so-called intelligence?"

"I know that Stella!" Tecna exclaimed, irritated. "Don't treat me like I was born yesterday!"

"But you weren't born yesterday! I didn't say anything about it!"

"Explain why you are treating me like one?"

"Those two never get along sometimes," Brandon whispered, listening to both of the girls ramble. "Don't you agree Timmy?"

"I agree, I think we all," Timmy agreed, with the rest nodding.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP?!" Bloom screamed, causing both to stop. "I DON'T WANT TO SCREAM BUT YOU TWO ARE PROVOKING ME! THIS IS MY HOUSE! STOP. ADDING. MORE. PROBLEMS!"

"Sorry," Both apologized, bowing their heads in shame. Bloom just nodded.

"You're not mad anymore?" Stella asked, afraid of Bloom's sudden outburst. "You're not anymore? Seriously?"

"Uh…..." Bloom smiling widely, scratching the back of her head. "I did that because your voices are too loud."

"Oh, seriously?" Stella laughed along with the rest. "You can be silly sometimes Bloom!"

"Hey!" Bloom replied, crossing her arms jokingly. "Sometimes? Just sometimes?"

"All the time my love," Sky flirted, kissing her on the forehead. "Now, let's have some fun!"

"What kind of fun?" Riven asked, dirty thoughts in his mind. "What kind of _fun_ are we having today?"

"RIVEN!" They all exclaimed, looking at him as if he was crazy.

* * *

"So while he slipped away to go to you guys, he made a dirty joke?" Musa asked, looking at Riven like she was his parent. The rest nodded. "Riven! I'm so proud of you!"

"I knew you would!" Riven exclaimed, jolly. The rest just stared at them asking "What do you mean?"

"I taught him that joke which is why he slipped away didn't I Riv?" She winked, causing him to laugh. "See?"

"MUSA!" They exclaimed again, bringing the same expression done with Riven.

"You two are too _dirt_ y you know?" Helia joked, laughing at his own pun.

"Is that a pun?" Bloom asked, with a blank expression. "That pun is _tearable_." The rest laughed.

"I want my hoverboard already! Can we go?" Brandon said, impatient as his looked at the hoverboard shop. "C'mon! There is a SALE!"

"Sale?!" The boys asked, excited. Brandon nodded. "Let's go then!"

The boys hurried to the hoverboard store while the girls laughed, Bloom had a relaxed smile on her face. Her friends cautiously looked at her wondering why she was so relaxed and calm. Tears were forming in Bloom's eyes which confused the girls even more, Bloom noticed the stares being given to her by her friends so she wiped it away instantly.

"Sorry, I got a bit too carried away watching them," Bloom smiled, the remnants of her tears partially visible. "I didn't scare any of you did I?"

"Only confused," Aisha replied as Bloom's smile quickly faded. "Can you explain?"

Tears filled Bloom's eyes again as Aisha apologized repeatedly to stop it.

"It's okay Aisha, I'll explain," Bloom said, her hand on Aisha's shoulder. "My parents used to do that before, when there is a sale, they rush to their favorite store. They like technology like Tecna so as soon as there is a sale there, they run there like mice being chased by cats. Seeing the boys do a quite similar act just feels….nostalgic."

Stella, amongst the conversation, was on her phone when she was startled by a notification. A message from home.

"Why?!" Stella cried, sobbing into her clothes. "Why now? It can't be!"

"Stella?" Flora asked, pitying Stella's worried state. "What's wrong?"

"I…..uh…...need to go! Sorry guys!" Stella stuttered, leaving in a flash. "I'm so sorry!"

Stella rushed away after a quick transportation spell. Since she was in such a hurry, her cellphone dropped to the floor, making Musa immediately switch her gaze to it.

"Stella left her phone," Musa realized, looking at Stella's phone with little concentration. "Maybe we can check what made her to run away?"

"Well, sure then," Flora allowed, the all laughed. "What?"

"You aren't usually the one to allow permission to someone's property, pretty unusual don't you think?" Tecna asked, just recovering from her laughter.

"Wait what?!" Bloom yelped, causing the others to look at her. Bloom looked furious and sad. "Tell Sky that I'll be on Eraklyon for a bit."

"Bloom?" They called, but she already left before they even knew it. Bloom looked angry.

"I can't believe it," Tecna gasped, showing the cellphone to reveal what made the duo angry and heartbroken. "I'll read it."

 _Stella dear, please come back home. We know that you are with you friends and wish to stay but please, this is urgent. Your father fainted and was in the most critical condition ever, the female doctor that we hired who was sent from Eraklyon said that he will make it. Unfortunately, circumstances prove that is not true and a few hours later, his condition is slowly killing him and as of right now, he wants to see you before he goes away._

 _Radius said that he was poisoned prior to what happened earlier. He suspects the doctor, for he was the only one who gave him a drink besides himself getting water._

 _Stella, please hurry._

"Is that why Bloom was furious?" Musa asked, curious. "I don't see any reason to target the rulers of Eraklyon for the sudden illness of Stella's dad. Although he may have poisoned him, they just said that he was sent by Eraklyon and specified nothing about the rulers sending him. Plus Radius himself said that the doctor offered him a drink but it doesn't mean that the drink is poisoned is it?"

"Don't jump to conclusions yet Musa," Tecna warned, earning a scowl. "We are not sure of Bloom's whereabouts on Eraklyon, her parting words were "Tell Sky that I'll be on Eraklyon for a bit" but the most assumed opinion is the rulers, King Erendor and Queen Samara. Let's tell him, oh hey! The boys are done!"

"Girls! We're done!" Timmy said, waving excitedly. Brandon and Sky looked at each other with confused looks. "Where are Bloom and Stella?"

"An issue came up," Aisha explained, showing them Stella's cellphone. "Something happened and when Bloom read it, she asked us to tell you that she'll be staying in Eraklyon for a while. She looked furious when she left, as if she knew who poisoned him. We were suggesting to ourselves to follow her, you guys coming?"

"This includes my girlfriend," Brandon stated with a hint of worry.

"And mine," added Sky, stepping beside Brandon. "Of course we are coming, how about you guys?"

"We have stuff to do back at Red Fountain, we'll pass."

"Off to Eraklyon then?" Sky said, looking at Tecna.

"Yep, now let's see what's going on," Tecna replied, teleporting all of them to Eraklyon, and at the gates of the mighty castle, was a scene that shocked them all.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad?! Mom?!" were Sky's first words when he stepped foot on Eraklyon. His parents heard his name and quickly dismissed their actions and ran to their son. "Sky! What are you doing here?"

"Why did you sent someone to poison King Radius?!" asked Sky, still shocked. His parents just grinned. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"VALTOR!" They hear Bloom yell, the aura around Valtor was so dark. Tecna takes a glance at Valtor and at Sky's parents. Both of their auras match, and Bloom's was nearing it as well.

"Bloom!" Tecna called, Bloom looked back and saw her friends looking at her. Tecna was giving her a warning glare. "Don't get carried away!"

"You're serious?" Bloom joked, continuously attacking Valtor. "You think I would stop attacking him?"

Sky was nearby. A detail Bloom noticed. She noticed that every time he was near or around her, she would always see normally, with colors. Without him, her world is without color, dull and ugly.

"Stop or this will turn out worse than expected!" Sky warned, causing Bloom to stop in her tracks. "Your choice Bloom!"

"Fine!" Bloom huffed, releasing Valtor from her trap, resulting in him and Sky's parents running away together. "What do you want?"

"We want you to explain why are you so furious and acting so self-centered!" Sky asked, also getting mad. "How did you know that Valtor was cooperating with my parents as soon as you saw Stella's phone? Why are you hiding so many things from us?!"

"When did I have to say everything to you?!" Bloom retorted, insulted. "It's my choice who to trust!"

"You're avoiding the question Bloom!" Aisha snapped, glaring at Bloom. "Stop adding questions when you haven't answered ours!"

"Oh what is this? An interrogation?" Bloom mocked, making them angrier. "MY question leads to yours! Stop acting like all of you are the superior!"

"Why are you being so self-centered then?" Flora asked, her calm tone distant from her voice.

"I'll explain jeez!" Bloom said, trying to hide her exploding temper. "I know it was Valtor beforehand because I have the Dragon Fire! Have any of you forgotten? Or were you so clouded up with my parent's problem that you forgot about it? Why didn't I say it? It wasn't the right time yet! My mind was still a blur. Why do I keep hiding stuff from all of you? HAVEN'T YOU NOTICED?! Mike cheated on Vanessa! Meaning I can't trust Mike! I just want to be cautious! I don't want the past to repeat! Not like I don't trust any of you, I just want to be careful! None of you know the pain of knowing that first, your parents hid the fact that they actually adopted you, not gave birth to you. That you aren't their legitimate child. Second, none of you know the pain of betrayal when you see your foster parents cheat. You all came from well-off families! Yes, I am also from a well-off family. But again, I'll say it again. I just want to be careful! You think I would mind seeing the past repeat itself? Like Vanessa now cheating on Mike for revenge? YOU THINK I WANT THAT? My family is falling apart! Stella, her father is dying! And you're wasting your time listening to my rant when you, Brandon, must be at her side! What kind of friend are you?! All I wanted is to help Stella!"

Before any of them had the chance to speak, Bloom interrupted again. "I'm heading back to Earth."

"By yourself? You're joking right?" Sky asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Bloom didn't respond nor did she look at them. She opened a portal back home and went inside. Not daring to look back even once. Her vision turned to black and white yet again.

"Stella's father!" Brandon asked, guilty at Bloom's accusation. "I'm heading to Solaria, see you guys later."

"We're all coming," They all said, Tecna opened a portal to Solaria and they all stepped inside. The view crunched Brandon's heart as he silently cried, without any of their notice.

"Stella," Brandon whispered, guilty for leaving her side.

* * *

"Stella," King Radius muttered to his young princess, nearing death. "Take care of your mother okay?"

"I will," Stella promised, crying into her father's shoulder. She was overwhelmed. Her father is dying, and it might be because of that female doctor Eraklyon sent. "I love you dad."

That was the first 'I love you' Stella has ever said to Radius. King Radius and his daughter have been close, but never expressed it by saying 'I love you.' They always hug each other and give words of appreciation, but none has said 'I love you.'

Stella awaited for a response from her dad. She waited an 'I love you too' from Radius. She closed her eyes tightly and waited. But it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and cried even harder. Her dad's eyes that were full of care, protectiveness, and joy were now dull, lifeless, and full of death. Stella's 'I love you' to her dad was heard, but she will now never hear Radius say the same thing again.

Stella was a mess. She was saddened by her father's death. Her mother sitting by her father's beside, caressing his cheek gently. Stella continued crying for many minutes until a familiar voice was heard.

"Stella," Brandon whispered, guilty for leaving her side when she needed him most. "I'm sorry."

"I'll never hear him say 'I love you' to me," Stella cried, her tears sharing to Sky and the Winx. "Where's Bloom?"

"She said that she'll go home to Earth, she got mad at us and wanted to cool down," explained Sky, his head lowering.

The silence in the room was unbearable for many. They pitied Stella and in the dire situation she was in and what Valtor put herself in. The Winx promised to defeat him after she finally coped and was well enough to beat him. Stella promised her mom to end it all. Her father wasn't the one to converse with Queen Luna, but deep inside they actually love each other despite the harsh words and the hatred both displays to one another leading to their divorce.

Meanwhile with Bloom, she was upset with herself. She didn't mean to hide everything from her friends. She already put her burden on their shoulders. They already have Stella's to deal with and adding another predicament of hers just makes their load heavier and Bloom will much rather want her friends at ease. She looked back at when Mike asked her if she witnessed what he did and she lied. After a few moments, she saw Vanessa display regret. Bloom's thoughts wondered to any part of her life where she saw Vanessa and Mike together. What act could've made Vanessa regret it?

No thought comes to mind. She realizes that she hasn't seen her mother ever since she went to her flower shop. Assuming that she's still coping, Bloom didn't go and visit. Unbeknownst to Bloom and Mike, both weren't aware that either was in the house and in their respective rooms. Sarah was with Mike of course, because they are taking Vanessa's betrayed state to their advantage. Her phone vibrated, because she put her phone on silent mode. She looked at the Caller ID and sighed. She didn't want to talk to the guys or girls yet after what happened earlier, but she had to answer to not raise suspicion.

"What?" Bloom asked, answering the phone call. "I don't want to talk. Not after what happened."

"After what happened?" the voice answered, Stella was on the other line. "I need you right now."

"Why?" Bloom asked again, her tone of voice still dull and out of life.

"Bloom," Stella gulped, surprised at Bloom's tone of voice. The rest were equally surprised too, for Bloom was on speaker phone. "What's with your voice? Why is it so dull and out of life?"

"Maybe because I feel that way?" Bloom answered, looking out of her bedroom window to relax. "Sorry I can't go and Stella, condolences. I have some stuff to reflect on, I'll be there the day after okay?"

"Sure?" Stella asked, hesitant that Bloom will be there. "Promise?"

"Promise," Bloom assured, ending the call after.

Bloom went to her table that was given to her when it was her 6th birthday. Mike realized that Bloom was talented at drawing and both her a table so that she can draw easier.She remembers Mike giving it to her on her birthday.

" _Happy birthday Bloom!" Mike greeted, in his hand was a huge box. Bloom smiled in delight._

" _What is that daddy?" 6-year-old Bloom asked, tugging on to Mike's new leather jeans. "I wanna see!"_

" _Hold on Bloom," came Vanessa's sweet voice entering her room. "Daddy has to set it up yet."_

" _Okay!" Bloom replied, skipping to play with her dolls and toys. After some time, she fell asleep._

 _Vanessa watched as Mike assembled his gift and while Bloom slept soundly. She adored them both and loved them both so much. Although Bloom was adopted, she loved her like her own daughter. Like one of her own. It was difficult at first, trying to love a child like you're their legitimate mother, but she got through it._

" _Vanessa, isn't she adorable?" Mike was mesmerized by Bloom. He found her cute. "I can't wait to show her gift to her! It will be so useful for any works she will do. Her creativity will be shown and this, is a huge part in her childhood years."_

" _What will be useful daddy?" asked a sleepy Bloom, she sat up from her bed and looked at Mike curiously. "What do you mean—Is that a table?"_

" _Yes my sweet Bloom," Mike cooed, holding Bloom's fragile hand towards her gift. "Do you like drawing?"_

" _I love drawing!" Bloom cheered, with so much delight in her voice. "Can I use it dad? Mom?"_

" _Of course you can," Vanessa agreed, giving her simple drawing materials like pencils and papers. "Here, would you like to draw now?"_

" _Yeah but,"—Bloom's cheery face turned into a frown—"What should I draw?"_

" _Draw anything that suits you," Vanessa replied, Bloom's hands wander off and she draws something that brings Vanessa and Mike to tears, happy tears. "Oh that's beautiful honey."_

" _Is it?" Bloom asked again for reconfirmation, on the paper was a drawing of them three, and they were all happy. "Look mommy! That's you, daddy, and me!"_

" _It is!" Mike laughed, lifting Bloom in his hands. "I love you my sweet child."_

 _Bloom fell asleep right then and there._

"He loved me," Bloom cried, doing a small tantrum in her bedroom to not awake Mike and Sarah. "He always did, what happened now?"

Although Bloom was on the edge with Mike, she still cared for him. After all, he raised her to be like that. She had the urge to go talk to Mike regarding that. She just needed to but she was scared. She had the guts to just scream in their face without thinking but still, it hurt.

 _I'll do it_.

Bloom exits her room.

 _What happens if they get mad?_

She slowly walked over to their room where moans can be heard.

 _Is this the right choice I'm making?_

"Mike?"—Bloom knocked on the door.—"Mike?"

The door revealed a very angry Sarah. She was beyond furious perhaps, at least that was what Bloom assumed.

Little did Bloom know that she accidentally called Stella. The pressure she put on herself and twiddling with her pockets lead to that. And unluckily for Stella and the rest, they had to hear something that would distract them for some time.

"Bloom?" Stella called, looking at the caller ID again to be sure. "Girls! Bloom called, but she isn't talking back."

"Really?" Flora asked, peeking over Stella's shoulder. "It is her, but why isn't she talking back?"

"Something we all want to know," Tecna added, nodding her head. "Musa? Aisha? Any words?"

"I'll just agree," Aisha replied, also nodding her head. "That is really fishy."

"Wait guys," Musa said, sensing something from the call. "There is someone talking. Tecna, can you increase the volume?"

"There," Tecna said, adjusting the volume.

"Dad?" Bloom called, the Winx were shocked. Bloom doesn't address Mike as dad anymore so why now? "Oh, is dad here?"

"You're mom is here, if that's who you're looking for, but unfortunately, you're not looking for me are you?" Sarah's voice was heard from the phone. "What's wrong Bloom? I'm correct."

"I need to talk to him," Bloom's voice didn't change tone. "Dad!"

"Huh?" Mike said, sitting up from his bed. "What do you want brat?"

"Please, can we talk?" Bloom begged, the Winx was getting bugged.

"Why is she being so kind?" Aisha asked, getting irritated. "You can see that both are being both so cold to her yet she is being so kind. What is that?!"

"Fine,"—Mike let out a sigh.—"Sarah, out."

"You're kicking me out?!" Sarah said, upset. "You can't just make me flee just like that!"

"This is personal," Mike hissed, scaring Sarah. "Now go."

"Fine." Sarah walked out in fury.

"Now what is it Bloom?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do…...it's just, Vanessa got boring."

"That doesn't count."

"Of course it does!"

"Cheating on your wife? She was part of my childhood when I was younger. She raised me to be who I am, alongside you. Remember the table you gave to me for drawing? Remember? You were so caring and loving. You were a father to me. What happened now? All because you broke up with Vanessa doesn't mean it won't affect her only and you and Sarah and whoever else is part. It hurts you know, it hurts a lot."

"Bloom….."

"And now you get all soft on me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that—"

"Vanessa is boring. Yeah, I know. No wonder you kicked her out."

"That's not it!"

"Then?"

"It's just that, I was in the wrong mind. I'm so sorry, deeply sorry."

"Then break up with Sarah."

"But I just couldn't do that!"

"Of course he can't!" Sarah's voice boomed to the fact that the Winx's ears almost bled. "He loves me!"

"Leave us alone Sarah!" Mike commanded, this was the first time Mike got mad at her. "Get out!"

"And you too Bloom," Mike requested, with a much nicer tone. "I'll handle her. Thank you for that talk."

Before Bloom left their room, she looked back and saw Mike mouth words that she awaited for so long. ' _I love you_.'

The Winx could hear Bloom's crying on the other end, but they weren't worried. They know that this is her shedding happy tears.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bloom? Bloom?" Stella called, thinking that Bloom will now notice her phone. She heard fumbling on the other end.

"Hello?" Bloom said, much to the delight of Stella. "Bloom Peters speaking."

"Princess Stella of Solaria speaking," Stella mimicked, laughing afterwards. "Bloom? So, how did it go?"

"You heard—"—Bloom cut herself off when she looked at the time the call took. "You heard it all didn't you?"

"Yes," Stella confirmed, much to Bloom's shock. "Your phone called, now that sounds weird."

"Oh it did?"—Bloom scratched her head. Stella laughed(1).—"Maybe I got too nervous when I was about to tell Mike."

"So, you've made up with Mike?" Flora asked, nervous for the answer. Bloom flinched. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"I….."—Bloom bursted into tears—"He…..He said 'I love you' but….I didn't think it is sincere."

"It is Bloom," Tecna answered, although it just irritated Bloom. "I'm serious."

"What do you know about Mike, Tecna?" Bloom snapped, not understanding any of them. "Do you know about his ability to deceive? Vanessa only found out about Mike's affair when Sarah accidentally walked into our house."

"But Tecna is always accurate!" Aisha defended, finding Bloom's attitude upsetting. "What do you know about her?"

"Girls girls," Flora said, trying to ease the tension. "That's enough."

"How can Tecna be accurate if the details weren't enough?" Bloom asked, none of them answered. Bloom just nodded. "I see, no answer? I'll just hang up."

"Bloom wait!" Musa exclaimed, grabbing the phone from Stella. "Why are you being so hard headed?"

"Because that is my personality," Bloom said simply. "What now?"

"You still have much to learn don't you Bloom?" Tecna preached, pissing Bloom even more. "What's with that look? It's true."

"Stella," Bloom called, really pissed at Tecna but refused to show it. "All of you, don't even expect me to come anymore. I'm done."

"Can you explain?" Flora asked, now getting angry. Bloom didn't answer. "Bloom!"

"What?" Bloom asked, acting very nonchalant.

"Bloom Peters!" Flora screamed into the phone, visibly upset. "Why are you being so hard headed? You have NOT answered Musa's question!"

"Fine!"—Bloom finally gave in.—"I just want Mike to be together with Vanessa again, but Mike is not being persuasive so I made my personality toughen up."

"You could have at least said so that we won't have to be so rough with you," Stella joked, making all of them laugh but Bloom just gave a glare. "What? Don't tell me you're mad again are you? Plus you have to come tomorrow, it's involuntary."

While Bloom was on the phone, Sarah went out of Mike's bedroom and went inside Bloom's bedroom. Bloom noticed that Sarah was sobbing earlier, although they hate each other, none of them even cared to fight.

"Excuse me Stella, Sarah's here," Bloom noted, Stella was too busy chatting about reasons that she must go so she didn't hear it.

"My f…...father died, you need to come with us," Sarah explained, recovering from her crying and stared at Bloom ferociously. "It's mandatory."

"For what? Your father's funeral or burial or cremation or—"Bloom snapped back, unluckily for her, Stella also responded.

"Bloom stop!" Sarah commanded, offended at Bloom's choice of words. "Stop bullying him!"

"Bloom stop!" Stella finally snapped, causing the rest to be relatively shocked. "Stop making fun of my father!"

"Or what? I was asking a simple question," Bloom defended, avoiding Stella's voice.

"All because he's dead doesn't give you the right to bully him!" Sarah retorted, insulted even more. "I will never forgive you and neither will he!"

"All because he's dead doesn't mean that you have to make fun of him!" Stella retorted, angry. "He will never forgive you for this and neither will I!"

"Fine, I'll go," Bloom said in a low whisper. "Now excuse me Sarah _please_?"

"Sure," Sarah responded, thankful that _that_ is over.

"STELLAAAA!" Bloom yelled, finally turning over to Stella.

"What?!" Stella shouted back, now agitated. "You have no reason to be pissed! I am putting you on speaker phone so you can shame yourself in front of everyone else!"

"STOPPPPPPP!" Bloom yelled again, her face looking so worked up. "I'm heading there, you're dead."

"Wh—ahhh!" Stella winced as she was hit at the back. She turned around and saw Bloom. "What was that for? You are being _very_ unreasonable lately!"

"I was talking to Sarah!" Bloom exclaimed, trying to contain her anger. "I literally told you that earlier! Didn't you hear it?!"

"Bloom, it wasn't Stella's fault. She's also in a traumatic state," Musa comforted, attempting to ease Bloom's anger. Bloom didn't budge or change stance or anything, Musa's method didn't work. "It wasn't her—"

"I know!" Bloom scolded, much to Musa's shock. "I wasn't born yesterday!"

"Stop being such a hard headed person today!" Flora pleaded, having enough of their arguing. "It's ruining my mood right now!"

"And why will I care with your mood right now Flora?" Bloom said, insulting Flora and provoking Aisha in the process. "Why should I care? After all, I'm not you. Who do you think I am?—"

"Someone who isn't selfish nor hard headed, someone who is kind and caring. Someone who you aren't now!" Aisha said, making Bloom sigh.

"You really want that person huh?" Bloom asked, they all nodded. "Well, that person is already dead."

"To you perhaps," Flora said, looking into Bloom intently. "But deep inside, it's trapped."

"Come on Bloom, let it out, we are your friends," Aisha comforted, showing a friendly look. "It's alright."

Before anyone else tried to comfort Bloom, Stella went up to her with her tear-stained face and hugged Bloom tightly. Something no one has given here in a very long time, Bloom's eyes started to tear up at her gesture. The rest followed, Bloom, after the hugging, sat down and cried. They all smiled, they got their Bloom back. All the harshness she delivered them before won't be endured anymore. She just needed comfort. Although this just made Bloom even more guilty, her predicament is far less worse than Stella's problem. She stopped crying and opened a portal back home.

"You're going again?" Stella asked, not wanting Bloom to go so soon.

"You guys didn't have to do that, I'll solve my own mess," Bloom responded, she turned to Stella. "Yeah, I have to attend Sarah's father's funeral or something."

"But you're our friend!" Musa said, causing Bloom to stop in her tracks again. "Of course we'll comfort you!"

"Musa…..." Bloom said in a begging manner. "Please, don't. I'll come, is that alright?"

"As long as you're there okay?" Flora said, Bloom nodded. "Take care!"

* * *

"So you're telling me you finally let your friends cross your walls of defense? You let them cross the barrier?" Vanessa asked, proud of Bloom's act. "I'm happy."

"Well," Bloom chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "They kind of forced me into it you see."

"That means you have good friends," her mother noted, smiling gladly. "How's Mike?"

"He…..I…...uhh….." Bloom struggled to find the words she wanted to say. "I…...uhhh…..I…."

"You probably don't want to talk about it huh?" Vanessa concluded, looking at the details Bloom's face showed. "Sorry dear, I guess I was concerned."

" _Concerned?_ " Bloom thought, her face sparkled a bit when she heard it. "Mom, can I ask something?"

"Anything dear," Vanessa replied, ready for her daughter's question.

"When you first saw Sarah enter the door before you realized Mike was cheating on you," Bloom began, stopping to let her foster mom swallow the info. "Your eyes showed fear, betrayal, anger, and I can see a spark in your eye that also displays regret."

"Now mom, my question is," Bloom continued, Vanessa gulped at her question. "Why did you regret _it_? What did you do? What did you do to Mike or maybe Sarah – that is, if you have history with her – that made you regret it which lead you to that situation? Why mom? Why?"

Tears started to well up in Vanessa's eyes as Bloom asked that. She never expected such a question from her. What did she regret? Memories flood into Vanessa's mind as she remembered everything that happened years ago, years before they even adopted Bloom. Years before she got with Mike, before she took Mike away from…... _her._

" _You're joking right? We haven't even been caught at least once!" a much younger Mike said happily, facing his mistress. "Do you actually doubt me that much?"_

" _Not really," Vanessa laughed as she hit him slightly. "I just want to be—"_

" _Careful perhaps?" a third voice added, fear struck into both Mike and Vanessa. "Mike, what on earth are you exactly doing with her?! You are a cheating bastard!"_

" _She's just my friend!" Mike explained, coming out of his bed. "She's just a friend!"_

" _Then why are you, mistress, on our bed?!" the girl yelled, hitting Vanessa off the bed. "Get out and never return!"_

" _Vanessa!" Mike called out, instead, he was slapped by his wife. "Patricia?!"_

" _So you're desperate for Mike to come back to you?!" Vanessa argued, facing Patricia. "He already is in a 3 week relationship with me so back off! No wonder he complains that you're so self-centric."_

" _Enough of your babbling!" Patricia interrupted, insulted very much. "Get out!"_

 _Mike stood there. Really angry at Patricia for kicking out his new betrothed, how could she? Like, yes, they were married and all but he is getting bored with this useless and nonsense woman. He grabbed Patricia from the waist and threw her forcefully on the bed. He hit her many times and ignored Patricia's cries of pain. Vanessa on the other hand, was smiling, glaring right into Patricia's eyes as it happened. Both of them ignored Patricia and was devoid of any emotion but pleasure._

 _Patricia was in pain. Fear, shock, anger, despair. Four emotions filled her system. She was in fear of being hurt even more. In shock for Mike's ruthless actions. Feeling anger at his betrayal. And despair for she knows deep within, he would soon abandon her and take off with Vanessa. But Patricia wasn't one to give in to one's desires. She fought until things were right. But she wasn't one to force her way to get what she wanted, she forced her way to make things right. Although the pain she was put in by Mike and his mistress, she forced herself to kick Mike off the bed. That action provoked both Mike and Vanessa equally. With Vanessa, she was angrier for Patricia hurt Mike. How dare she!_

 _Vanessa slapped Patricia right in the face. Shocking Mike and Patricia, Mike added in some of his own, by repeatedly whipping Patricia with his newly purchased belt._

" _So? Do you like it Patricia?" Mike laughed angrily, with Patricia crying on the floor. "Stop interfering with other people's relationships!"_

" _MIKE!" Vanessa yelled, stopping Mike in his rage. "STOP!"_

" _Why?" Mike chuckled darkly, a strange aura emitting from it. "She was interfering!"_

" _Let's just escape from here okay?!" Vanessa offered, her sisterly instincts overcoming her. That's a story for another day. "Let's just leave!"_

" _Oh no you won't!" Patrica breathed, running right in front of the door. "I won't let you!"_

" _Hah!" laughed Vanessa, pushing aside Patricia like she was nothing. "Do you think you have any strength left? Now now, sorry I had to do this but, Mike is now officially mine. I'm his new betrothed. Mike and I will be taking a short tour around Gardenia, we don't know when we will be going back but this is our farewell gift to you."_

 _Vanessa kicked Patricia in a way that knocked her out cold, causing both her and new "fiancé" to laugh as they closed the door hiding a bleeding and unconscious wife._

"Mom? Mom!" Bloom shaked Vanessa to snap her back into reality. "What happened? You didn't answer my question yet!"

"What question?" Vanessa asked, recovering from past shock. "Sorry, I forgot."

"The 'what did you regret doing' question thingy," Bloom snorted, Vanessa giggled. "Mommmm!"

"You see," Vanessa started, afraid of Bloom's reaction. "Promise me you wouldn't burst into flames and leave me alone okay?"

"I hope I won't," Bloom teased, laughing at her own joke until Vanessa gave her a look. "Okay! Okay! I'll try not to."

"Well my dear," Vanessa continued, stopping to recollect past events. "You see, your mother was also a former mistress. Mike's original wife was Patricia. I am not aware of her surname but I know her name because Mike talks very rudely behind her back. Which to me at the time, meant that he really loved me and was desperate to ditch her with any means necessary. One day, your father invited me to his house. I asked if Patricia was home and he answered that she was not, he said that she was on a business trip and wouldn't be back until a week after. I accepted his invite and came over, he lead me to the bedroom—"

"You're serious mom?!" Bloom said in disgust, scaring Vanessa. "Bedroom and…...oh my….."

"You have become really dirty minded have you over the years?" Vanessa joked, Bloom huffed. "Okay, I'll continue. He lead me to the bedroom and both of us laid down there. We were having a nice talk, a deep conversation that I longed for; because at that specific time, your foster mother wasn't a social butterfly. And it was also that specific time—"

"That Patricia suddenly walked in and scared the living daylights out of both of you because she was supposed to be on a business trip that said she wouldn't return till a week after?" Bloom asked with so much enthusiasm that actually freaked Vanessa out. "What? I'm right, right?"

"Yes, she went in and scared both of us completely," Vanessa said, her calm voice not changing. "She accused Mike of a cheater, a cheating bastard. She tried to kick me out of their house but I just stood there. She then slapped me which provoked Mike, we all ended up fighting. With my sisterly instincts taking over – which is a story for another time – I told Mike to just leave with me and escape. Patricia – although looking injured – ran and stood straight at the front door. I was just desperate to escape and sent her a farewell gift—"

"You killed her did you?" Bloom accused, causing Vanessa to shiver. "Seriously?"

"I didn't kill her!" Vanessa defended, shocked that Bloom would say such a thing. "Both of us just knocked her out unconscious and left her in that state."

"Which is why when you saw the past appear right in front of you," Bloom said, thoughtfully. "You regretted cheating on Patricia with Mike."

"Exactly," Vanessa said, now ready for Bloom's reaction. "You're…...not mad are you?"

"Not really," Bloom answered, as blunt as ever. "Patricia sounds like a dork."

"I thought you would be so furious," Vanessa said, relieved that her reaction wasn't what she expected. "I'm happy you're not."

"Ma'am? A voice called, ringing the bell outside the flower store. "Is the store still open?"

"It is," Vanessa replied, fixing the mess that was scattered on the front desk. "What kind of flowers would you like ma'am?"

"Ah, no no, I'm not here to buy anything," the customer replied, polite. "I just wanted to say sorry."

"You didn't do anything," Vanessa reassured, confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm really sorry because I didn't know that you loved Mike," the shady customer continued. "I should have gave up on him eons ago."

"Ma'am," Bloom interrupted, really confused. "What have you done to us that you had to say sorry? Like, I don't recall anytime that you did something wrong. I have a thing for remembering faces who did bad things you know."

"Well, if I told you then I think you two would go ballistic!" The customer explained, looking very worried and somewhat afraid. "So, I'll say it again. I'm sorry for what happened years ago."

"Wait a minute," Vanessa said, stopping the conversation. "Patricia?"

"Yes…..." Patricia answered, nervous. "I am _that_ Patricia."

"So it's you who—!" Bloom shouted but was held back by Vanessa. "Mom! That's her!"

"But that gives you no right to torment her in any way," Vanessa scolded, ending in Bloom huffing. "She already experienced enough."

"Patricia, please, not now," Vanessa begged in a whisper-tone to Patricia. "My daughter will get pissed."

"Oh yeah I'll get pissed!" Bloom yelled, eavesdropping on their talk. "Actually, I am pissed! So you! Leave!"

"BLOOM!" Vanessa yelled, stopping Bloom. "Stop it You're now grounded for a week!"

"Mom?!" Bloom fumed, avoiding the urge to burst into flames. "What?!"

"You're grounded!" Vanessa declared, glaring straight into Bloom's eyes. "Now go home! If I don't see you in your room when I finish my shift here, I'll add another week to your sentence!"

* * *

"What does she understand?" Bloom mumbled as she walked home. "I just don't like the person then she grounds me?!"

"Who grounded you Bloom?" a person asked, changing their direction to walk alongside her. "Who did?"

"Who are you?" Bloom asked, not looking to the stranger. "And why are you walking alongside me?"

"Hi," Stella greeted, surprising Bloom. "Who grounded you, in all seriousness, who did?"

"My mom, because of some pathetic reason," Bloom whined, crossing her arms as she fastened her pace. "And now I'm grounded! Hey Stella, why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to tell you," Stella began, her voice becoming a deep, scary one. "You're late for my father's funeral."

"I AM?!" Bloom practically yelled, Stella had to shield her ears. "Let's go then! Hurry!"

"I'm just joking!" Stella laughed, stopping Bloom in her panicking. "Gosh you have changed a lot ever since we comforted you."

"Oh really?" Bloom asked, her sarcasm flowing through her words. "I didn't noticed."

"When did you start joking like that?" Stella teased, nudging Bloom at her arm. "You are very very different to say the least."

"Stop teasing me!" Bloom complained, nudging Stella back. She looked at the time and her eyes looked like it was ready to bulge out. "I have to go! I got grounded for a week and if my mom doesn't find me at the house she'll ground me for another week!"

"Oh yeah! I need to come tomorrow but I'm still grounded! Stella! What do I do?!"

"Calm down for a moment, let's go to your room first," Stella advised, running ahead of Bloom explaining that they needed to rush. "Hurry! I see your mom from here!"

"Stella! Wait!" Bloom said as she ran at full speed trying to catch up to Stella.

Both ran and ran away from Vanessa before she could catch up with the duo. Stella was in the lead but Bloom immediately surpassed her because of her fear and panicking inside. Stella laughed so much that her speed slowed down.

As soon as Bloom saw her house, she sprinted even faster. She sprinted at a speed that if she looks back, Stella is not even visible anymore. She slammed the door behind her as soon as she entered.

"Bloom! Open!" came Stella's voice when she finally arrived. "I'm going to die!"

Bloom opened the door to reveal a dramatic Stella panicking at her front door.

"Come in you silly," Bloom teased, laughing. "You're not going to die."

"Bloom? Are you in there? If I don't find you in there you'll be grounded for a week!" Vanessa threatened, opening the door to see Bloom and Stella sitting on the couch. "Oh, so you're here. You did follow my instructions. Your sentence is off."

"Serious?" Bloom asked, standing up in disbelief. "I can now attend Stella's father's funeral."

"You should have told me that you are attending, I could have lifted your sentence earlier," Vanessa scolded, earning a scowl from Bloom. "If I were you, I would go already."

"Mom," Bloom called, noticing the weird look on her mom's face. "Why are you smirking like that? It's fishy and weird."

"Oh!" Vanessa exclaimed, covering the smirk. "That's nothing, you can go now! Go!"

"Mom?"

"Just go! Alright! I have something to prepare."

"Okay okay!"

Vanessa showed her comforting smile before both of them left.

* * *

 **A/N So? What do ya think? I'll attempt to reach my 'Minimum Words per Chapter' to 3000 words. Anyways, constructive criticism and reviews are very much appreciated. Flames? Ignored.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stella was standing there in front of her father's coffin, crying herself out. Her head was resting on Brandon's shoulder, who was wiping her tears with his handkerchief. Being the guy who he is, he refused to talk or comfort Stella with words, instead, he comforted her with his presence. Which to Stella, was everything she needed.

"It's really heartbreaking to see Stella in such a state," Aisha commented, the rest nodded. "Comforting her with words would never work but since Brandon is here, I hope everything will be fine."

"You're not the only one who seconds that," Bloom joined in, walking to their group. "I told you I would go."

"Bloom!" Sky called, and yet again, color shows. "There you are!"

"I would like to you know, do stuff with you but not now," Bloom said, flirting slightly. "Later alright? It's still 10:00. Meet me soon here at 17:00, when the funeral is over."

"Alright,"—Sky gave her a wink and a kiss on the cheek, making Bloom blush deeply.—"See you."

"Both of you are really sweet ya know?" Musa teased, getting a soft laugh from all of them. "You are really the best couple I have ever seen!"

"The best couple that follows Musa and Riven," Bloom teased back, earning a glare. "Now excuse me, I have to go to Stella."

"Good luck!" Tecna joked, giving a 'be careful' look.

"Seriously?" Bloom laughed, she walked up to the front and held Stella's left shoulder. "Hey. You haven't accepted it yet huh?"

"Nope," Stella cried, now leaning over to Bloom. "I can't get over it! I feel like I never will….."

"That's not true," Brandon persisted, knowing that Stella will cope over the years. "For now it isn't, but listen Stella, you'll be able to. Trust me."

"But if doesn't work….." Stella threatened, Brandon shivered. "That I scare you that bad?"

"I think you did Stell," Bloom laughed, covering her mouth when she realized what situation she is in. "Oops, that was so rude of me! Stella! I'm so sorry!"

"Bloom….." Stella said, in shock whilst listening to Bloom's rant of forgiveness. "It's okay."

"Oh thank God!" Bloom said, relieved. "Thank you!"

"No problem," Stella said, smiling. "Looks like it is done, I promised him that I will visit from time to time."

"That's nice of you," Bloom complimented, earning a smile from the couple. "But don't worry, if you're sad, remember that we are here for you. And Brandon as well."

"Hey Bloom, would you like to stay after this?" Brandon offered, Bloom shook her head. "I take that as a 'no'?"

"I have another funeral to attend so I have to go,"—Bloom excused herself and opened a portal to Sarah's father's funeral.—"Why did I even agree to this?"

* * *

"Bloom!" Mike called, coming over to hug Bloom. "There you are! We were looking for you."

"You were? Oh my…." Bloom answered sarcastically. "I never knew you cared for me, oh my..."

"Stop your childish antics Bloom!" Mike scolded, angry. "We are at a funeral of someone's family member."

"Bloom!" Sarah called, Bloom noticed her tear-strained face. "Thank you that you came. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I don't," Bloom answered bluntly, being hit by Mike softly. "And I'm serious."

"Care to stay after this? Mike and I will be heading somewhere and he was thinking if you would like to tag along," Sarah offered, her body language clearly saying 'no'. "I was gonna meet up with Sky around 5PM and it is quarter to 5 so sorry, I have to go. I hope I satisfied you Sarah, by refusing the offer. Sorry Mike, your daughter's gotta go!"

"Visit Vanessa for me after okay?" Mike whispered, not too loud. "Please?"

"Visit her yourself," Bloom scoffed, turning away as she headed back to the Magical Dimension. "She would like your company even though what happened? But remember, cheating is bad."

Mike ran up to Bloom before she entered her portal back. A sound was heard.

 _SLAP!_

Bloom's cheek turned red after Mike slapped her, full of fury. Bloom was shocked and displayed it making Mike grin like he just finished a bad deed. Luckily for Mike, the people already left but unluckily for Bloom, the people already left.

"Mike! What are you doing?!" Sarah cried, scared. She was now used to Bloom's company and was shocked when Mike hurt her. "Stop it!"

"So now you're against me?" Mike said, his tone and face bear no emotion. "You aren't the boss of me and now I have my target: Bloom. Don't you dare interrupt me!"

Bloom just sat there, shocked. What has gotten into Mike? Since Mike turned to Sarah, her angle of him changed. She saw something that shocked her very badly.

 _Valtor's mark._

What is Valtor's mark doing on Mike's neck? Besides, why is he being controlled by Valtor?

"Silly me," Bloom thought, face palming herself. "Valtor wants me so he got Mike, clever him."

Mike neared Sarah as she screamed for Mike, practically begging to Bloom because she was the nearest person and the only one in sight.

"Now I have to escape but I can't leave her here," Bloom thought, looking over to her portal then to Sarah. "Fine, I'll take her."

"Bloom! Help me!" She pleaded, looking at Mike's emotionless eyes. "He's gonna kill me!"

"Fire Arrow!" Bloom shouted, aiming her attack at Mike. "Sorry dad."

"Today is your—uhhh!" Mike winced, getting hit by Bloom's attack. "You will pay for that you scoundrel!"

"Sarah! Hurry!" Bloom yelled, helping Sarah get up so they can escape. "He's coming!"

"No no no!" Mike yelled as his two victims escaped. "I almost had them!"

A shadow appeared in form of a human, it stood in front of Mike as Mike got on his knees, but it wasn't forced.

"You failed me yet again," the shadow said, obviously unhappy. "If you fail, I will make sure your existence is obliterated. Now go! They have probably went to Alfea already and is preparing their defenses! I will make my grand entrance soon."

"Yes master," Mike replied, his eyes now glowing a dark purple color. "I will not fail you."

"Now go shadow creature," his master said, laughing. "Make sure that your hostage is still tied up, it would be no good if word spread that you are just a mere copy."

"Yes my lord," the shadow replied, transforming into its original form.

"They will never know what hit them once we attack." Valtor laughed, his minion laughing afterwards. "It would be good though to give King Terendor a visit, he knows about our little secret and it would be good to make sure no one knows about it any longer, now come with me my loyal servant. We have some killings to do."

* * *

"Bloom!" Stella called, seeing the open portal her friend opened. "Sarah? What is she doing here? Or are you on good terms for now?"

"Enough questions Stella," Tecna scolded, earning a huff from Stella. "Let's just say they are in good terms for now."

"Girls, watch over her for a while okay?" Bloom said, letting go of Sarah's hand. "I have to go."

"Can't you at least stay for a couple of minutes sweetie?" Flora offered, ending in Bloom declining. "Why is that so?"

"Valtor's back," Bloom announced, gaining the attention of Aisha and Musa, who were talking earlier. "He has Mike, he used a shadow creature, and it might be looking for Sarah so protect her and no, no one's coming."

"Why not?" Musa asked, practically okay with staying. "Like, you could use the help."

"Fine," Bloom said, looking at Sarah with worry. "But we need some to stay here. We're 6 right? 7 including Sarah of course."

"Indeed we are!" Aisha answered, smiling. "So who is going to stay here?"

"I'm not going to choose," Bloom said, earning confused looks from the rest. "You guys have to volunteer, 2 with me. Three stay here."

"I'm staying," Musa said, gaining a nod from Bloom. "Aisha? Tecna?"

"I'm staying as well," Tecna added, getting her phone afterwards. "I can keep track of what's happening while you're at it Bloom."

"Thanks Tec, and I'm going with you," Aisha chirped, getting excited. "I wanna kick some butt!"

"Not yet Aisha," Bloom laughed, entertained by Aisha's attitude. "Stella, Flora. Have you decided?"

"I'm with Bloom," Stella said, followed by a response from Flora. "I will stay."

"Aisha, Stella, let's go," Bloom said, pulling the wrists of the poor volunteers. "Why did Mike have to get himself caught? Today of all days….."

She did notice something odd about Mike. How did he become possessed a few minutes after? Like, technically that's illogically weird. It is literally impossible to hide the possessed thing for a few minutes, for a few hours! And she didn't see her mark until later WHILE he was attempting to torture Sarah. It doesn't make any sense at all and Bloom, who was getting a migraine and getting concerned looks from both Aisha and Stella, was getting even irritated because she cannot find at least a theory to that. She didn't even hear her friends calling for her as she walked the wrong direction because of so much thinking, well, her eyes were closed while doing so and her concentration was so into it.

 _Then it clicked_

"Bloom!" Stella called, practically annoyed at her best friend's unusual behavior. "Snap out of it already!"

"Oh wait what?" Bloom said, confused. "What happened?"

"You were daydreaming then suddenly you started to massage your temples as if you had a horrible migraine or something!" Aisha explained, also a bit shocked. "Then when we finally exit Alfea's gates, you walk forward when it's supposed to be left!"

"Did I?" Bloom asked, now understanding. "Sorry, anyways. You probably don't know because Valtor has been 'offline' for some time, has he been using shadow creatures for his servants and all? Considering he couldn't get the Trix back after what happened. Apparently they don't want to drown so they called quits."

"Now that you say it, I think he uses them," Aisha answered, getting a bewildered look from her two friends. "What? What did I say that made both of you so, fascinated or for lack of better term, weird?"

"Where did you learn that?" Bloom asked, raising her tone of voice. "Where did you learn that?"

"Woah woah Bloom, keep it down, we're getting looks from Alfea," Stella warned, holding herself from laughing. "Your voice is loud I must say."

"Speak for yourself princess," Bloom shot back, turning her gaze back at Aisha. "Where?"

"My father told me about it," Aisha admitted, scared senseless from Bloom's glare and voice. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because we have to hurry and get to your father come on!" Bloom yelled, transforming to her Winx instantly. "What are you waiting for?"

"No need for the rush!" Stella complained, still offended at her best friend's retort earlier. "Why won't you tell us what's going on for once?"

"If King Terendor knows the secret that Valtor is hiding, Valtor would most probably try to 'silence' King Terendor," Bloom explained and shot Stella a look. "And you wouldn't want Aisha to cry her eyes out because of your whining right? Now hurry and I'll make sure you can go shopping afterwards!"

Aisha whispered to Bloom saying that the deal with Stella wasn't the best deal she could've made with that situation but Bloom suggested to just deal with it. Aisha and Bloom laughed as Stella sang happily because she was going to take the girls out for shopping. Stella's head was so clouded with taking her friends out to shopping that she almost bumped to a tree. If Aisha or Bloom hadn't been there, she would have crashed and would have probably gotten a concussion that would stress all of them until it was finally gone. Bloom suggested that they hurry even though the two are already at their limit. All of them hurried up because of fear that they would fail their mission and Aisha would sob so much that Stella and Bloom will feel so guilty with Stella carrying most of the load because of Bloom's comment just a few minutes ago.

"Are we there yet?" Stella asked for about the millionth time, exhausted by attempting to fly from Alfea to Andros without using portals or any transportation except wings. "My body is killing me right now."

"You can say that again Stel," Bloom joked, also exhausted. "Don't worry, we're almost there right Aisha?"

"Actually, we're already above the castle," Aisha said, face palming herself. "Stella has been circling the whole castle for the past hour!"

"Seriously?" Stella asked, causing Bloom to laugh so hard. "Bloom! You're supposed to defend me at these situations! Come on! Don't leave me alone!"

"Sorry, this is just too funny," Bloom laughed, almost ruining her balance. "Woah!"

"Karma!" Stella teased, laughing at Bloom. "Anyways, since my body is killing me, can we land? We're here anyway right?"

"Right….." Aisha replied, landing safely near her mother and father's room. "Don't act too childish around my pare—"

"DON'T HURT HER!" a male voice shouted, almost begging. "Niobe! Are you okay?!"

"Mom?" Aisha called, shouting through the hallway as she sprinted towards her parents. "Mom! Dad! Who did this?"

"Valtor," he said, saying his name with so much venom. "Niobe! Talk to me! Please!"

Stella almost fainted at the sight. Niobe's body was limp and had a very faint pulse. Stella feels guilty and wraps Aisha in a hug, which she accepts as she sobs on Stella's shoulder. Stella would have shrieked because her dress was being ruined but she was raised with manners and knew that that would be disrespectful and inappropriate as her parents might call it.

"Doctor!" Terendor called, his tears dropping to Niobe's body. "We have a situation!"

"I think I can heal her," Bloom offered, just to ease Terendor's panicking.

"I'll go with the doctor instead, thank you for the offer Bloom," Terendor said, putting on a smile that Bloom knew was fake. "I never knew Valtor could kill."

"I guess I just have to pay that back to him," Bloom blurted, walking out of the room with fire in her eyes. "I'll show him pain that he never experienced before."

"Bloom!" Stella yelled, knowing that killing Valtor isn't a good solution. "Don't kill him!"

"And why should I not? He hurt my friends, I hurt him," Bloom said, shrugging her shoulders. "Since you obviously don't support my plan, you can stay and comfort Aisha. She wouldn't mind now would you? Besides, Valtor got that comi—"

 _SLAP!_

Bloom looked up to see Stella, who just slapped her by the cheek, furiously looking at her as if she was a monster who committed mass murder or genocide for a simpler term.

"Sorry, I had to do that because you know that killing isn't the solution," Stella apologized, giving a smile that the Winx got to know and love. "Don't get blinded by anger Bloom. It will only destroy you."

 _Ring Ring!_

"Hello. Bloom of Domino/Earth speaking," Bloom greeted, forgetting to read the caller ID. "Who is this?"

"You forgot to read the Caller ID again?" the caller joked, happy to hear Bloom's sweet voice again. "Check it."

"Sky?" Bloom called, wanting to know why he called. "What's up?"

"Well, you didn't exactly meet me where we were supposed to meet a few hours ago," Sky said, slowly saying the words to not provoke his princess. "I guess something came up aside from Sarah's father's funeral?"

"Yeah, Valtor apparently is back and in a way 'possessed' my father because I saw his mark on Mike's neck. He's looking for me. So now I'm looking for him so I can pay back what he did to Aisha's mom, who he literally almost killed," Bloom said evilly. "Stella! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You see Sky, I'm being 'blinded' by my anger so I have to maintain these anger issues. I promise I'll make it up to you. For the mean time, the hunt of Valtor begins. Stella! What was that for?! Anyways, see ya Sky! Sorry that we couldn't meet up, I'll make it up to you I promise!"

"Seriously Bloom you don't have to do anything," Sky assured, a bit overwhelmed at his girlfriend's pleading offer. "I understand you're situation with Valtor. You don't have to do anything about her date…." He ended it with a hint of sadness, something picked up by Bloom instantly.

"I'm sorry Sky," Bloom apologized, feeling even guiltier. "I have to go Sky. I love you."

"I love you too Bloom," Sky replied, grinning slightly. "See ya."

"See you," Bloom bid her farewell as she ended her call. "Stella, we have an enemy to stop!"

"But no violent torture things okay?" Aisha said, shocking both because she was quiet since earlier. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing actually," Bloom lied, gaining a suspicious look from Aisha. "Let's go!"

"I don't like being lied to Bloom, you know that," Aisha gave her a stern glare. "

Bloom was shivering in fear. She hasn't seen Aisha angry before and when she does witness Aisha angry, she is scared senseless no matter who Aisha is pointing anger at. Stella was used to Aisha's angry attitude and tried hard to hold her laughter in. Bloom gave Stella a pleading look and hid behind Stella. Aisha was confused. Why was Bloom acting so scared? Was she that scary that her own friend is scared.

"Bloom?" Aisha called, softly. "You scared?"

"You bet I am!" Bloom said quietly, Aisha noticed her shivering. "Oh."

"Let's remove the tension by finding Valtor!" Stella suggested, not liking the 'outcome' of what's happening. "Let's go before that brat causes any more danger!"

"Okay…." Aisha agreed, cautiously looking at Bloom. "You okay Bloom?"

"I am now, I got surprised sorry," Bloom apologized, smiling. "Anyways, let's not get carried away and catch Valtor!"

"I already said that," Stella complained, making Aisha and Bloom laugh as they go on their journey to stop Valtor once and for all.

"Let's see about that _fairies_ ," another voice said, laughing evilly, overlooking the three fairies.

* * *

 **A/N So, how was it? I was off for a while, I know that. You guys have probably been like "Why?! Why is it still incomplete or why is it still not updated?!" Sorry. Rate and review just for fun or for some idea suggestions. Really hyped for my next story but I'll finish this first. I wouldn't want to make another work while another one is unfinished (except for around 2 stories that I just cut off instantly). Anyways, see ya in the next chap that might probably take some time but in reality I can publish one earlier than I usually do because it's Christmas break here meaning no school. One more thing, are you okay with it mostly being dialogue and not some like, paragraph that has details of the situation? Because I want to put those in but lack the details to do so. Just tell me in the reviews or PM. Okay then, that's my last goodbye on this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Exactly where should we be going?" Stella asked, flying shortly behind Bloom. "Like, I feel like we are going in circles. We haven't left Andros yet!"

"I agree with Stella," Aisha commented, earning a short smile from Stella. "What are you up to Bloom?"

"My Dragon Fire says that he is right here but I can't find him anywhere!" Bloom whined, clearly irritated. "Oh wait! How foolish of me!"

"What did you find out now that you have become 'foolish?'" Stella asked, stopping in her flying. "What? I am beyond confused now."

"Count me in," Aisha joked, getting a laugh. "Penny for your thoughts Bloom?"

"He has a base here on Andros right?" Bloom asked, getting a nod. "There! He must be hiding there!"

"You clever girl," Aisha teased, getting a hit on the shoulder from Bloom. "Let's go! I've had enough of Valtor's doings and stuff!"

"Then stop trying to stop me, _Princess_ of Andros," Valtor mocked, emphasizing Aisha's title. "So, what brings you here?"

"This is my home planet Valtor, I should be questioning YOU that! What brings you here to terrorize my planet with fear and dread?" Aisha retorted, getting closer with Valtor. "Leave us alone!"

"Sorry, can't do that," Valtor laughed, aiming a shot at Aisha. "Take that! Dark Arrow!"

"Fire Arrow!" Bloom shouted, sending her spell to intercept Valtor's spell. "Don't you dare hurt my friends!"

"Bloom!" Valtor said, looking at the last heir of Domino. "I didn't see you there. Now what does this princess have in store for me huh?"

"Nothing you would expect," Bloom hissed, scaring Aisha and Stella in the process. "Step away Valtor! We crushed you once, it won't be a bother to do it twice!"

"Bring it!" Valtor challenged, his sclera turning red while his pupils becomes black. "Molten Surge!"

"It's on!" Bloom said as her eyes changed but instead of red, it turned yellow while her pupils become cat-like. "Infernal Fury!"

"Stella we have to do something!" Aisha said, shaking the Solarian princess. "Things are going to get out of hand! Call Faragonda!"

"I should have intercepted Valtor's attack myself," Aisha said, blaming herself. "Anyways, I'll call Faragonda."

* * *

"I hope those three are okay," Sarah said, finally talking after an hour. "Should we call them?"

"I suggest not," Tecna said, calculating stuff on her PDA. "We might interrupt their mission and maybe surprise them, but don't worry. They always get back safe."

"Girls!" Griselda shouted, banging on the door like there is no tomorrow. "You have an emergency call from Headmistress Faragonda! Please hurry! And she also said to bring that girl Bloom brought as well!"

"Your calculations aren't spot on this time Tec," Musa teased, earning a glare from her best friend. "Okay I'm sorry!"

"Does this mean they are in trouble?" Sarah asked, worried. "I hope not."

"Them being them, they won't be in trouble," Flora assured, giving the best smile to assure Sarah that it's fine. "Can we come in Headmistress?"

"Of course you can girls," Faragonda laughed, causing confusion in her students. "After many years all of you still come out as polite, I am very proud of all of you."

"Thank you Headmistress Faragonda," they all thanked, getting shy.

"So, I got an emergency call from Aisha," Faragonda started, she noticed the looks on the girls and they are starting to panic. "Don't panic. Anyways, they are saying that they encountered Valtor shortly after his 'attempted murder' on Queen Niobe which you all know as Aisha's mother. Bloom got really mad at him but luckily Stella was able to tone down her anger issues. They all looked for Valtor and started to head for his base that is on Andros nearby, but then Valtor showed up and quickly launched an attack at Aisha which Bloom blocked. Valtor realized that Bloom was there and started to taunt her which lead to Bloom being even angrier THEN Aisha and Stella said that when Valtor challenged Bloom to a fight, Valtor's sclera turned red while his pupils turn back. Bloom on the other hand, changed her sclera to yellow and her pupils are still black but catlike, just like what happened with Darkar. But according to them, this isn't a release of Dark Bloom, they assume that this is because of Bloom's outburst. So, I am sending all of you to Andros."

"What about me ma'am?" Sarah asked, interrupting the chance of anyone to talk. "I will also go?"

"Yes, just in case anything goes wrong, you'll be their last hope," Faragonda answered, raising her hands to set a portal to Andros. "Good luck girls!"

"Woah!" Sarah exclaimed, scared. "Do you guys really use this type of transportation?!"

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," Musa said, grinning. "Time to do some action! Finally!"

"Then why didn't you just volunteer to go with them than stay here?" Flora fumed, angry at something not Musa. "You just wasted your time!"

"Woah woah Flo," Musa hesitated, refusing the urge to hit Flora at her irritation. "That gives you no right to get mad at me. I CHOSE to stay here, I had a choice!"

"You make it seem like you didn't," Flora retorted, Tecna rolled her eyes at both of their foolishness. "Or did you?"

"You deaf or something?" Musa blurted, hating Flora even more. "I just said I had!"

"Oh!" a third voice joins, they see Valtor hovering over them. "I guess I have to trap you since you're the reinforcements aren't you? Dark Cage!"

"All of your spells have been always starting with Dark!" they hear Bloom shout, what Stella and Aisha said was true. "Have you got anything else?!"

"Dark Flame!" Valtor yelled, his spell hitting Bloom straight in the chest. "Oops, I didn't mean to hit you."

"Where are Stella and Aisha?" Flora asked, finally lifting her grudge off of Musa. "I don't see them anywhere."

"Over there," Tecna replied, pointing to the top of Andros' castle. "Looks like they are in the same cage as we're in."

"You trap my friends into temporary confinement, I trap you to a permanent imprisonment!" Bloom threatened, firing a stronger attack than her friends powers and hers combined. "Hell Hath Fury!"

"Her powers…..woah," Tecna breathed, shocked she nearly fainted. "Her powers are over a level I can't even comprehend! Like, it is stronger than our powers and hers combined!"

"Woah, what has gotten into her?" Stella's voice suddenly joins, she sees her Flora and Tecna's shocked faces. "Musa called me."

"How long have they been fighting?" Musa asked, scared of their answer. "Have they been fighting since earlier?"

"You have no idea," Aisha stated, getting a look from Musa. "They have been fighting for 5 hours already! We have been trapped here for 4 hours and Stella has been whining about it since earlier. Neither Bloom nor Valtor would let their guard down. To be honest, I'm scared. Is that Sarah sleeping there?"

"Oh, yeah, it's her," Tecna replied, not really happy that she came. None of them are. "She had to come. Faragonda said that if all else fails she is our last hope."

"Weird, they could've sent the boys," Stella complained, making Aisha sigh. "What?"

"Stop complaining please? That's your 50th complaint today," Aisha sighed, face palming herself. "I wonder who will win. Well, we all know Bloom will—"

"You wretched bastard!" they hear Bloom shout, Bloom fell beside Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Sarah's cage. Tecna banged on the wall to make Bloom notice them. Bloom turned around and the 3 awake girls were shocked. Bloom had no emotion in her eyes. "Release them!"

"Why are you guys putting on such a face?" Stella laughed, forgetting the severity of the situation until Aisha nudged her. "Oh, sorry. What did Bloom do?"

"She looked at us because I banged the wall to get her attention then," Tecna gulped, she was so scared. "Bloom turned around like I said and she had no emotion in her eyes at all!"

"Oh, that," Aisha said, knowing it already. "Scared the daylights outta us when we saw that. Like, it makes me question myself if she is putting on a show or she is sincere in trying to save us."

"Exactly," Flora said, looking at her 'fallen' friend. "Guys, I have the feeling of sending Sarah back home. If we all fail, then no one would protect her and she would either end up hurt or even worse."

"Then do it," Musa snapped, shocking all of them. "I can't stand any of them to hurt Sarah! The blame would be put on us!"

"And here I was thinking you two actually became friends," Tecna teased, getting a glare. "Of course! That look says no. So Flora, is it done?"

"Yup," Flora said, giving a thumbs up. "GIRLS! WATCH OUT!"

Valtor aimed an attack at Bloom which she fortunately avoided but unfortunately, he actually aimed at Flora's cage. Luckily for him, Bloom aligned to its position. Angering her is his job and he is doing a good job at it. He had to hold his laughter when Bloom looked at her friends with emotionless eyes. The reaction on their faces were priceless! Valtor assumed that Bloom did that to not let him read her current emotional state.

"Clever girl," he thought, smirking to himself as he and Bloom continued to fight. "I guess you would want to check on one of your friends' cages Bloom. I think it's broken."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Bloom boomed, surprising the Winx that no one heard it and just them. "That's it Valtor! You're going down!"

"Guys?! You still alive?!" Stella yelled into her phone, if her dad just died and caused her that much pain even though their relationship isn't as good as her friends. Three of her friends dead won't be any good. "GUYS?!"

"We're still breathing," Flora exhaled, saving both of her friends in time. "I was able to get them but they were in too much shock that they fainted. They're fine Stella."

"Is your cage down?" Aisha asked, unable to see Flora's position that is filled with smoke rising to the ozone layer. "Probably you can convergence on ours."

"That was low Valtor," Flora whispered, not heard by Aisha. "Our cage is down but our powers are unable to break through a power like Valtor's at this stage. He definitely raised her power level and Bloom just leveled up hers by the looks of it."

"She did?—Woah," Stella said as she saw her friend burning, literally burning. Both of her eyes are one color: red. "Her eyes!"

"What? It's yellow Stell—a," Aisha muttered but coherent enough for Flora to hear. "It's…...red. Pure red."

"What are you two talking about?" Flora asked, confused. She saw Musa and Tecna waking up. "The two are waking up. Oh no!"

"Flora?!" Stella called but was responded by static. "FLORA?!"

"Flaming Shield!" they hear Bloom shout, clearing the smoke and letting Stella and Aisha see their friends' position now. "That was low Valtor, very low."

"Bloom!" Tecna cried, happy to be saved by their friend. Bloom looked at them and her eyes shocked them. Bloom smiled softly, it's difficult to see but Bloom knows her friends saw it. "Thank you."

Bloom didn't respond and instead charged herself at Valtor. Her friends cried out to her to not but she did. As she launched herself, she began summoning her strongest attack. "FIRE'S ULTIMATE BANE!"

"Aghhh!" Valtor winced as he dropped to the floor, he was bleeding from his mouth. He wiped it off and snarled at Bloom angrily. "So, what emotional state are you in now? I can't see how much you're suffering behind those eyes that you put up."

"I see that you're bleeding to death," Bloom scoffed, sarcasm in her words. "I'll leave you that way."

"You think you can extinguish my Dragon Flame?" Valtor asked, laughing at Bloom's foolish attempt. "Do you?"

"Yeah," Bloom said, giving a look that Valtor never saw. "I am both sides now. I am the Yin and Yang. Impossible you say? Nope, anything can happen here. Sorry Valtor, you're gone."

"She can do that?!" Musa exclaimed, suddenly wincing at her wound. "Looks like I scratched myself when Valtor attacked us."

"Stella, Aisha, you okay?" Bloom asked, releasing them from their confinement. "Oh wait, I have to send Valtor to the Omega Dimension. Hold on a sec, there we go. Trapped again."

"The question isn't that Bloom," Stella said, placing both hands on her friend's shoulders. "The question is: are _you_ okay? You scared all of us with your eyes. What was that for?"

"Uh…..so that Valtor doesn't know what emotion I am feeling," Bloom explained, giggling at her friends reaction. "What? It's helpful because he wouldn't torment me about being scared even though I really am scared. Thank goodness you guys are okay. Where are the other four? I heard your call saying that you brought Sarah?"

"We sent her back," Tecna answered, flying up to their location. "We were afraid that something happened to her."

"That was tense," Flora said, wobbling to get up but was assisted by Musa. "Your wound, is it okay yet?"

"She has a wound?" Bloom asked, Musa nodded and pointed where it was. Bloom uttered a short healing spell. "There. Do you feel better now?"

"Much better," Musa said, smiling now that her wound was now not on her worries list. "So, what now?"

"I find Mike," Bloom answered, opening a portal to Valtor's hideout. Stella ran and made Bloom face her. "What?"

"We're coming again," Stella stated, Bloom was about to argue but was cut off by Stella again. "No no no, no arguing. We're going. We're _all_ going."

"Fine fine," Bloom huffed, entering the portal as her friends followed. "Welcome to Valtor's hideout. What? I entered first so I must greet you all."

"Welcome to Valtor's hideout," a figure greeted, appearing in front of them. "What? I entered first so I must greet you all accordingly."

"That's exactly what Bloom said!" Stella whispered to the rest, only to see Bloom drop down on her knees. "Bloom! You okay?!"

"She will, she will," the figure grinned, looking at the red-haired girl. "She's just experiencing some 'difficulties' like pain and stuff. But she'll be fine."

"What's the catch?" Tecna demanded, her friends looked at her as if she was crazy but Tecna gave the same look back. "Tell me! What's the catch? You're too evil to just say she'll be fine after experiencing some 'difficulties.'"

"Clever," the figure complimented, angering Tecna. "Looks like you're the smart one. She'll be fine, unless she can't make through her predicament. Poor her, struggling to get out. You must see what I made her see."

The figure showed what he was making Bloom go through. They see him make them torment her. They were furious! How could he? Bloom was their friend and he just made it like they were just not true friends! Bloom was crying but never spoke a single word.

"Quiet one she is," he said, hiding the smirk he's hiding. "Your reactions are hilarious! Betrayal…."

"Shut it!" Tecna snapped, using a gadget of hers to reveal the true troublemaker. "Valtor?!"

"Of course," Valtor laughed, casting a short glance at his screen that he projected. "You think I really can be trapped in Omega? I gave my powers an extension and it looks like your precious friend Bloom forgot. I'm just paying back the favor."

Bloom suddenly laughs and stands up as if she went through nothing at all. Shocking everyone especially Valtor.

"You think I thought you could be sustained by Omega?" Bloom asked, laughing. "I'm not dumb Valtor. But remember, you're still bleeding. I may be colorblind, but I can see drips of something dropping down. Oh, sorry guys. I'm colorblind, I can only see black and white."

"No wonder you didn't react during our first meeting with the boys and no wonder you were confused when you remained standing last," Stella said, processing this new information.

"Valtor….." Bloom called in a mocking tone, realizing that he hid. "Girls, get one of these. Follow my instructions and we can surprise attack him."

"Aye aye Captain!" Stella joked, earning a glare. "Sorry sorry, bad me bad me."

"You think you can find me Bloom?" Valtor asked, his voice echoing through a maze that just generated. "I memorize the whole maze and unluckily for you, you don't."

"Well thanks to my new powers, I can get that memory of yours that enables you to memorize the whole maze," Bloom said, muttering a spell. "Flora! Go left! Aisha! Right!"

"We got you cornered Valtor!" Stella's voice heard and echoing through the maze. Bloom holds her laughter. "Bloom, I hear you. What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing!" Bloom laughed, tackling Valtor as she laughs looks…..interesting to her friends. "Whoops, I looked like a weirdo didn't I?"

"Yup you did," Valtor flirted, making Bloom nearly scowl. "Yup you did."

"Decorum!" Flora exclaimed, shutting up Valtor immediately. "Looks like that worked. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Looks like the cops that we called are here as well," Aisha said, short but blunt. "They're gonna take you somewhere."

"What? Like the Omega Dimension or something?" Valtor joked, earning a kick to the gut from Bloom. "Hey! You'll pay for that!"

"Remember Valtor, I'm on your level," Bloom reminded as she stopped Valtor's physical attack from reaching her. "Your memory is really low isn't it? I think I need Tecna to replace your storage to 50GB to 1TB."

"That's my joke Bloom," Tecna scowled, ending with a laughing Bloom. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just that, I use computers back home you know," Bloom said, having difficulty looking at Tecna with a straight face. "I was the best in computer. Actually, I'm better than everyone else here except you. But I hate History and Geography."

"Wait, how many subjects do they teach back at your place?" Flora asked, intrigued. "Seems like a lot."

"Believe me, it's plently," Bloom assured, putting a small grin as the group exits the place. "If you guys were there, you would most probably complain. Especially Stella."

* * *

 **A/N Happy? Technically for me it's two chapters in one day but yeah, anyways. See you tomorrow or today or approximately 10 hours later which is technically before breakfast (8:00AM). Late I know. Anyways, see ya. Rate and review but not review limits because that makes readers not like you!**


	8. The Reveal

"…..And then Bloom got so furious that I had to calm her down," Stella said, telling the events of what happened earlier. "She was constantly saying references about being evil so I hit her but I realized that it was just a joke. Oh there they are now! But Sky and Bloom aren't with them. Bloom said she would go here earlier than us and meet us with the boys didn't she?"

"Here's my beautiful princess," Brandon flirted, Stella leaping into his arms resulting in them falling down. "Woah! Hi there Stella."

"My dear prince!" Stella squealed, happy. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too my love," Brandon replied, trying to hide the smirk covering his face. The title 'prince' is weird to him because he's the squire. "I'm not a prince you know."

"But to me you are," Stella smiled, kissing Brandon shortly before letting go.

"Get a room you two!" Riven and Musa said simultaneously, Musa blushed while Riven tried not to show his embarrassment. "Would you stop copying me?!"

"Looks like those two are having quite some problems," Aisha whispered to her fiancé. "How's it going back at home Nabu?"

"Exactly how you left it," Nabu replied, glum. "They said that Queen Niobe would be fine. Are they sure?"

"We assigned the best doctors to her condition, I just hope nothing bad happens to her," Aisha hoped, tugging onto Nabu. "If only dad accepted Bloom's offer to cure her, then we would have less to worry about."

"But that's life Aisha," he comforted, sad. "We'll make through this. I'm sure of it this time."

"That's why I love you Nabu," Aisha kissed him and he returned it. "Look at Flora and Helia, they sure are shy even though they already met eons ago."

"Agreed."

"Hey," Flora greeted, eyes set on Helia. "You look good today."

"I can say the same for you," Helia flirted, taking Flora's hand. "Want to go for a walk?"

"I would decline if it's anyone else," Flora said, seeing a frown forming on his face. "But I would always accept something like that from you."

"Still flirty as always huh?" Helia joked, getting a smile from Flora he is crazy for. "Although we already met, we are still shy…."

"You still haven't changed Helia," Flora thought, a grin forming on her face. "Still haven't changed."

"Tecna!" Timmy called, his PDA in the air. "How are you?"

"Great as a new-built processor!" Tecna joked, high-fiving Timmy. "We are really good at technology."]

"Ha!" Timmy laughed, getting a confused look. "Where did THAT come from?"

"Nowhere," Tecna smiled, giving a small kiss to Timmy. "We may have not met for long but I feel bonded to you so much that it feels heavenly."

"I can say the same for myself Tec," Timmy replied, pulling Tecna in his arms. "I love you too."

* * *

"Bloom!"

"Sky!" Bloom called, running towards her prince. 'There you are!"

"I was looking for you," both said at the same time, laughing.

"I have something to tell you Sky," Bloom said, her voice turning serious. "I'm sorry I haven't told you this, the girls already know. I didn't say it because I thought it won't be such a big deal. Well, I'm colorblind. I can't see any color except—"

"Only black and white?" Sky finished, feeling a bit confident. "I know Bloom. I knew from the very start. From the time I saw you, when Stella introduced you guys to us. I already knew."

"How?" Bloom asked, confused. "How did you know?"

Before Sky could even answer, a portal appeared and released many shadow creatures that knocked out Sky and dragged him into the portal. Bloom tried to help but was knocked out too, but before that, she send an emergency signal to her friends. Before she blacked out, she saw her friends and their boyfriends running to her but they were too late. The enemy has already escaped.

"No!" Stella cried out, sobbing on Brandon's shoulder. "We have no idea where they are! We need to save them! I can't lose them!"

"We're working on it!" Timmy and Tecna informed as they furiously typed away on their PDA. "Got anything yet Timmy?"

"Nothing, I can only find a residue of dark magic. None of it matches Valtor's dark magic level. It's a lower level. A level we can all take and a level the Winx would easily beat. I'll leave this to you Tecna," Timmy said, releasing a sigh of relief. "Tell me when you got something. I'll try to find some more clues."

"Got one," Flora muttered, getting all the attention from her friends. "The plants saw what happened. They say that shadow creatures came and kidnapped Bloom and Sky. Which means Valtor is behind this but he is behind bars in another dimension that is not Omega, Valtor's only hideout resides in Andros. There. They could be there."

"We have to go that hideous place again?" Stella whined, knowing that it is dark and her power doesn't mix well with that. "But for the sake of Bloom I'll go."

"I just got off the phone with Headmistress Faragonda," Aisha said, catching their attention. "She allows us to embark to this mission fate has set for us."

"What was with that talking?" Riven insulted, his friends glaring. "I mean, not in a very offensive way but in a way of saying, 'why did you choose those words?'"

"No time for chitty-chat we have friends to save Riv," Brandon replied, nudging him to drop it. "Timmy got the ship and lookie here! There he is!"

"Guys! Hurry!" Timmy commanded, the group ran for the ship as Timmy closed the doors and took off. "We are we headed? Hurry!"

"What's the rush?" Helia asked, his arm wrapped around Flora. "We don't get it."

"I feel something regarding on Bloom and Sky's situation. It's not good so tell me where are we headed!" Timmy yelled, surprising everyone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. "

"It's fine Timster," Riven comforted, they all looked at him as if he was from another dimension. "What? All because I have a tough exterior doesn't mean I can have a soft interior."

"Nice lines you got there," Musa complimented, all the boys and girls knew what's up, but Riven was oblivious. "Who taught you that?"

"Timmy, Andros," Riven replied, ignoring Musa's question. The boys had sympathetic looks on their faces. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing," Nabu lied, looking out of the window to hide his smile. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"We're almost there guys!" Timmy informed, setting the ship to land. "Prepare yourselves for the landing!"

"Valtor will pay dearly," Stella said, laughing when she saw her girl friends faces. "What? I don't have that thing with Bloom you know. Chillax."

"My line!" Musa exclaimed, looking at Stella like she'll be her next meal. "Don't you dare do that!"

"Riven!" Nabu whispered to his best friend, nudging him to his side causing him to scowl. "Make a move on her! C'mon! We all know you like her but you don't show it."

"Do it dude!" Brandon added, taking quick glances at Musa then Riven. "Do it and we two owe you chores for 1 week!"

"1 month," Riven scoffed, putting up his defenses again. "1 month and then I'll make a move."

"Deal," Nabu and Brandon said in unison. "Now go!"

"That was my line Stella!" Musa argued, not really happy that Stella stole her signature line. "Riven?"

"Don't get upset, it makes me sad," Riven whispered, seeing Musa blush made him blush as well. "That's my girl. I also wanted to say, would you mind to meet up with me at that new cafe after this mission?"

"Sure," Musa agreed, slowly taking Riven's hand in hers. "Would love to."

"Lovebirds," Sky teased, walking on the ship as the rest looked at him like a dead man. "Huh? What?"

"You're supposed to be captured by Valtor!" Musa exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We escaped," Bloom mentioned, surprising them even more. "Thanks for the effort though, appreciate it."

"You're not Bloom," Stella hissed, firing an attack at copy. "You're not Sky either!"

"Clever girl," Sky mocked, summoning a magic ball in his hand and aimed it at Timmy, who was still trying to control the ship. "Look at Timster over here. What happens if we knock him out?"

"It's work a try," Bloom replied, putting a sly smile. "None of you want us to do it huh?"

"Convergence!" the girls yelled, disintegrating the copies immediately.

"Way to break a moment," Riven huffed, looking away but everyone knew it meant he and Musa. "I'm going for a stroll until you guys find where those two lover birds are being stored by Valtor. Musa wanna come?"

"Uh…." Musa hesitated until she saw all of her friends nod slightly. "Sure, see you guys later!"

Riven and Musa walked away from the ship and decided to explore Andros because they only saw the castle of the planet. They were shocked about the main city of Andros, it wasn't what they expected. Well, they are on the land part of it so who knows, the underwater part might shock them more but Musa knows that she isn't capable yet of having Riven the ability of breathing underwater using her powers. All she wanted now is to enjoy her time with Riven as a little break from all of the evil fighting and stuff.

"I like it here," Musa commented, unnoticed by her, Riven smiled, happy that he brought her along. "Riven?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to make Musa blush again. "You know that I see you blush every time you look at me."

"Y….you do?" Musa stuttered, blushing even harder. "Are you comfortable with it?"

"Perfectly comfortable," Riven replied, a bit flirty. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Wait what?!" Musa asked, surprised at what Riven confessed. He started to run away. "Riven wait!"

"You don't like me do you?" Riven asked, knowing that Musa would decline. "Say no, you obviously want to say no."

"No you silly," Musa teased, hitting him on the shoulder. "I love you too. That's why I teased you on our first day."

"You do?" Riven asked, his eyes look like it's sparkling because of his happiness. "You don't know how happy I am right now."

"Riven?" Musa said, seeing Riven cry for the first time made her quite happy. "You're…...crying."

"Oh," Riven laughed, wiping away his tears. "It's just that, you're the first girl that really wanted to have a serious relationship with me. My mom, in a way, is my very first while you're second. But my parents abandoned me. Thank you Muse, thank you."

"Oh Riven," Musa hugged him, she felt sad that his parents abandoned him. Her mother died when she was still young. No wonder she felt an odd bond between her and Riven. "I'll never leave you."

"Thank you," Riven thanked, sobbing to Musa's shoulder. "Weird. Isn't it usually the gir...girls crying rather than the boys? I feel so dumb right now."

"It's okay Riv," Musa comforted, hugging him even tighter but not enough for him to feel congested. "Even boys have to release their emotions you know."

"Should we like, return to them?" Riven asked, kissing Musa on the forehead. "They might be looking for us right now."

"Sure….." Musa said, hesitant as she read all the missed calls and texts from her friends. "They really are looking for us. Let's go!"

* * *

"Where were both of you!?" Stella practically screamed at both of them. "We already know Bloom's location but you two were apparently slacking off!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE OUT YOUR ANGER ON US?!" Riven yelled, really hurt. "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO OUR SIDE OF THE STORY FIRST! BESIDES! YOU REALLY LIKE GOSSIP RIGHT?!"

"Riven!" Brandon scolded, seeing Stella hurt was the last thing he wanted. Another thing? The last person he wanted to see offend Stella was Riven. "That was very unkind of you!"

Musa listened as the two boys fight and the others join in. Making so much noise in the cockpit.

"I thought we already knew Bloom's location," Musa thought, huffing to herself as she stores her anger for some time. "I hope they stop soon."

But they didn't.

Now that pissed Musa off. First, her boyfriend is fighting with her girl friend's boyfriends. Second, Bloom and Sky are still in danger. Third, Valtor's minions are still out there!

And she finally had enough.

"QUIET YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARDS!" Musa screamed, loud enough to interrupt everything. Musa's eyes were normal but displayed an emotion that can silence thousands.

"Look who decided to join the party," Stella snapped, flipping her hair back to argue some more. "I am not always a gossip lover!"

"BLOOM AND SKY ARE STILL OUT THERE!" Musa shouted again, this time, no one dared to talk. "DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TO GET THEM OUT NOW?!"

"Musa….." Flora started, tears starting to form in Musa's eyes. She started to run away. "Musa wait!"

"Musa!" Riven called, making Musa stop running. "Stop running please. We didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to start it. Musa please, don't go away. You said you'll never leave me. What about that now?"

"Musa?" Helia called, first to speak and first to recover from being confused. "What did you say to Riven?"

"We did what you all wanted us to do," Musa began, clearing her throat. "We became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You did?!" Stella squealed, Musa flashing her a look. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"I really suggest finding Bloom right now," Tecna suggested, worried and impatient. "Who knows what's happening with them? I'm worried. I'm scared. I can't think properly anymore!"

"It's okay Tecna," Timmy comforted, trying his best to calm her down. "Those minions aren't as bad as Valtor are they?"

"Well they had the guts to kidnap our best student of both schools," Brandon huffed, crossing his arms. "Let's go!"

"Alright!" they all said in unison, 'marching' towards Valtor's hideout.

* * *

"Look who we have here," an evil voice laughed, awakening only Sky. "You only woke up now? Your friends are looking for you."

"Don't hurt them!" Sky yelled, looking at Bloom with so much despair. "Don't you hurt them!"

"Your offer is too late, progress is already starting. Anyways, name is Jan," Jan introduced, his shadow body moving oddly. "You seem…..upset. Why is that?"

"Of course I'm upset!" Sky shouted, mad. "You kidnapped me and my friend, THEN you capture my friends THEN you hurt them! What else could I ask for?!"

"Maybe torturing for both of you," Jan smiled, freaking Sky out. "Sky, you look good you know that."

"Stop being flirty with him," Bloom suddenly hissed, awake after Jan's comment. "You weird or something?"

"Looks like the woman's awake," Jan said, slithering over to Bloom. "Your figure is fascinating."

"Hands off!" Bloom shouted, kicking Jan but realizing he is a shadow. "Get off of me!"

"What if I don't want to?" Jan asked, having a smile that everyone knows that it means trouble. "But my comment about both of you isn't true. Anyways, I'll check on your friends. Later uglies."

"Yeah we are _totally_ insulted Jan!" Bloom shouted back, furious. "How dare they torture our friends?"

"Wait, how do you know all of this?" Sky asked, surprised. "You were asleep not until earlier."

"Simple, I wasn't asleep," Bloom confessed, leaving a small smirk. "I was supposed to tell you to appear not awake so they wouldn't go to us, but that was inevitable anyways."

"AGHHH!" a voice shouts from across the hall, a voice familiar to Tecna's voice. "TIMMY!"

"TIMMY?! TECNA?!" Bloom yelled back, wishing that they could hear her. "They can't hear us can they?"

"No," Sky sighed, sad. "Jan made our cell sound-proof, but it is weird how their screams are able to enter our cell."

"Because Jan wants us to be guilty!" Bloom said, really furious now. "He enabled us to hear nothing from the outside except our friend's screams. The nerve of him!"

" _The nerve the nerve the nerve the nerve_!(Italics mean that they are thinking)" Bloom screamed, her head hurts from the screaming. " _Can't hold it. Hold it! Have to be free…."_

"You're going to pay Jan!" Bloom screamed, her eyes similar to what happened with Valtor. Sky was scared. He knew that this time, it wasn't just some emotion-blocker. This time, she was full on showing! "JAN!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" Jan screamed back, not after hitting another one of her friends. "TRY TO GET OUT BLOOM! JUST TRY!"

"YEAH THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION!" she shot back, mad.

" _Burn bro,"_ Sky laughed, luckily not laughing out loud. He took a glance next to him and realized something. " _Bloom escaped!"_

"Jan!" Bloom yelled, knocking down her friend's cell to reveal Jan about to hurt Brandon. "Oh! Don't. You. Dare!"

"What?" Jan asked, nonchalant until he saw her eyes. "Yeah right, try to hit me. I'm a shadow creature."

"So what?" Bloom asked, super nonchalant despite her eyes glowing red. "You can touch us, that means I can hit you! Get. Back. Here!"

"Was she like this with Valtor?" Brandon muttered, scared to talk too loud. "Was she?"

"Nope, she wasn't," Aisha said, shocked. Bloom had a different aura this time. "Last time, she used it so that Valtor wouldn't taunt on what emotion she is feeling. Her eyes seemed emotionless. But now….."

"It has taken a whole new level," Nabu finished, getting nods to the rest. "She looks very, very mad."

"Everyone can see that dude," Riven stated, earning a nudge from Musa. "Sorry Nabu."

"Her anger is on a different level," Timmy said, immobilized by shock. "Like, a WHOLE different level."

"Bloom!" Sky called, running to her aid. "Wait what?!"

"Sky?" Brandon said, surprised that Sky was able to get out of the chains. "You…..how did you get out?"

"Bloom gave me something special," Sky said with a smirk. "But right now, I have to help my little damsel in distress."

"You don't have to save me Sky," Bloom reassured, her eyes turning normal. "Jan is already taken care of. Right Jan?"

"R..Right…." Jan muttered, barely able to move.

Bloom, with the help of Sky, released her friends and started to walk out of Valtor's hideout. But there was one question that was remained unanswered and that was what kept the duo behind.

"Sky," Bloom said, turning her attention to him and vice-versa. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"What was it again?" Sky asked, hoping it won't irritate Bloom. "I'm sorry. It's just that we had a pretty hectic day and it slipped off my mind."

"How did you know I am colorblind?" Bloom asked again, hoping no one will interrupt them this time. "How?"

"Well, I'm also colorblind. And your actions are familiarly similar to what I did when around a new group of friends."


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey there! Aethuran here. I have not touched this story in months now and I want to properly address as to why I did a sudden and abrupt end. I'll be 100% serious. The last chapter here isn't supposed to be the last chapter! Some things happened which is why it happened. And I'll explain that.**

 **First, my computer broke in a technical way. It wasn't physically broken, it's just that a technical problem happened and I couldn't fix it. I'm not that much of a tech genius.** _ **But Aethuran, couldn't you just go to a computer shop to fix it?**_ **I would've if I could but I couldn't do that at the time for reasons I won't disclose unfortunately. And as time passed, I started to write on my phone but I got hooked on an anime called 'Love Live School Idol Project'. When I mean hooked, I mean REALLY hooked. I loved (I still love it as I write this A/N) that anime SOOO much that I decided that I should write stories about it. Unfortunately though, my love for Winx Club and my interest in continuing 'Black and White' slowly faded away. I'm REALLLYYY sorry! Although I may not be interested in Winx Club anymore, it WILL and WILL ALWAYS have a place in me.**

 **I still like Winx Club. I'm honest about that. It's just that my** _ **love**_ **for the franchise faded away. I** _ **like**_ **it but I don't** _ **love**_ **it anymore. I can now see the 'Mary Sue' that we all call as Bloom. I'm not trying to be rude even though it may sound like it, but I prefer 'Love Live' over 'Winx Club' now because first, it's a biased choice. Second, once I started to write 'Love Live' fics, I compared the characters of 'Love Live' and 'Winx Club'.**

 **What made me love 'Love Live' more is that every character is flawed (in a good way for character development). Yes, the 'Winx Club' characters are flawed but Bloom ruins it. She knows what to do in EVERY situation. It hit me one day and I then realized why some people hate Bloom. Flora is flawed, Tecna is flawed, Stella is flawed, Musa is flawed, Aisha is flawed. Heh, even the boys are flawed. Sky though…he seems like the stereotypical prince. Perfect, good-looking, rich. Now before you go and PM me or review** _ **'you're just hating on Winx Club!'**_ **then I'm sorry. It's just that my eyes were opened in a figurative manner obviously.**

 **If you still want it continued then go ahead and adapt the story, I don't mind. Please credit me though. Though I think that wouldn't really help so I'll just pass the story to you.**

 **I have said this over and over again but please, I am TRULY sorry for ending it. I was supposed to continue it once I got my laptop (I got it 4/29/17) but I got introduced to 'Love Live' before the school year ended. Around March-ish (we end our school year during March. I don't live in the States) is the time I found Love Live. It may offend some (if such a way exists) but I don't hold any regrets for loving 'Love Live', after all, it is my life.**

 **You may not like it but try watching it. Don't watch the Sunshine one though. 'Love Live School Idol Project' is the title. Woah, I even had the guts to add injury to the wound.**

 **This might be the last time I will write a 'Winx Club' fanfiction. Please remember though, that doesn't mean that I will not like Winx Club. I still like the show regardless, it's just that my preferences have now changed.**

 **Thank you AlexPeaney, redarrowissupercool,** **Nevom, lovebooks2042, and Guest for reviewing my work!**

 **Thank you Ayline7, BloomCullenInfinity, Nevom, adorkable dork, , redarrowissupercool, and zalinskyerin for favoriting my work!**

 **Thank you Ayline7, BloomCullenInfinity, Nevom, adorkable dork, and redarrowissupercool for following my work!**

 **From the bottom of my heart, I thank all of you!**

 **I wish you all a good day or a good night!**

 **See you next time!**


	10. u no wat

You know what? I'mma finish the story.

Give me some time though, since I have other works to work on (and school).


	11. Chapter 11

u no wat

hate me if u want

but im rewriting this

cuz since I haven't touched this in like, _centuries_ , i don't even know my own characters

to top it off, I don't have a character sheet of my ocs so their personality is _whooshhhhhhh_ gone

and wut on earth, "I'm better than all of you" Bloom 2016

ive improved since then

if you read my other works

so I bet ill be able to make a better black and white

the plot is a total mess

rofl

ill delete this (the whole work) once i upload the new Black and White

also i dont write in this weird, weird way

im just lazy

rofl the plot is a total mess

who even writes this stuff (me)


	12. NOT A CHAPTER pls forgive me

Yet again, it is another update...

I didn't want to post a long explanation lest one might assume that I actually posted a chapter.

Check my profile for more details. :


End file.
